Master of War
by Varan Nightshade
Summary: The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world. This was adopted from TheBlackHand724. Pairings: Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony
1. Chapter 1: The Event

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Warnings:** Mature Language and Situations, Suggested Adult Situations with Possible Lemons

 **Triggers:** War Descriptions, Injury Descriptions

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or situations that may occur in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners and I'm only using them because I thought they were cool enough to change to fit what I needed to make the story work.

 **A/N:** This is a rewrite of Master of War by TheBlackHand724. The early chapters will be re-beta'd by me and tweaked. I realize I barely have Rules going at this point; I'm still debating the best way to keep it from generally being a paste job of JK's wonderful work. Neither story will be abandoned; work will simply be done when life and writer's block are out of the way. Enough babbling, let's get on with the show.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" _ **Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter One:** The Event

 _Sunday November 1, 1987 Time 13:42 Location: Transfiguration Classroom_

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk marking the latest third year essays, for the millionth time wishing there was a better way to determine a student's understanding that wouldn't require charming the parchment to the point its glowing with anti cheat spells. Her mind wasn't completely on the work in front of her, which became obvious when her eyes continued to glance over at that morning's Daily Prophet front page. With a sigh of relenting, she thought again about the disturbance in magic that she felt yesterday. Upon releasing her greying hair from its bun and unbuttoning the top two buttons of her strict teaching robes showed a clear sign to anyone that knew her that she was disturbed by yesterday's occurrence. On her off days Minerva tended to dress in less restricting clothes but this morning she was so flustered she put on the first thing she found.

In the Daily Prophet that morning there was a front page article about the apparently worldwide phenomenon. Wizards and witches from around the globe reported feeling the same thing. At around 5:37 PM London time every magical being felt like time just stopped for an instance and they felt a push on their magic. A wizard from the United States described it as someone shoving him out of the way to make room for someone else. A witch in London said it felt like someone was standing right behind her uncomfortably close for a split second, and then they were gone. A statement from the Unspeakables gave further credence to just how unknown it was because the head Unspeakable swore a binding oath to the Minster of Magic that their department had no hand in its occurrence and would be using the resources of the entire Department of Mysteries to figure it out.

Whatever it was Minerva knew it was important, and so did Albus, but unlike herself Albus didn't like the feeling one bit. She saw it in his face when it happened; everyone gathered in the great hall for dinner, and at 5:37, time stopped. She could not tell you for how long time stood still, but she did see the effect the Event had on everyone. For some it felt good, she heard a group of younger students later say they felt safe and warm. To others you could tell by the looks on their faces that they found the Event to be very unpleasant. Still others simply sat in confusion, listening to the explanations of others in the hopes of understanding exactly what they felt. Her greatest shock however was the look on Albus' face; he looked like he saw the Grim Reaper himself, scythe at the ready for the final strike. He was so uneasy about the whole Event that he started to hyperventilate. Poppy had to stun him and take him to the hospital wing before he scared the students. As of this morning he had yet to wake up, no matter how many times Poppy attempted to reenervate him.

She was startled from her thoughts by the flash of a phoenix appearing in front of her desk. It circled the room and landed on the desk, looking to be studying her. The phoenix was all white with jet-black tail feathers, an orange beak and the most intelligent amber eyes Minerva had ever seen on any animal. The bird seemed to have made up its mind as it stepped forward offering it's leg to her and Minerva finally noticed a rolled parchment clutched in its talons. Taking the note carefully she unrolled it and looked it over, it read:

Dear Minerva,

I have a story and a proposition for you. If you want to meet tell the phoenix and she will take you to the meeting place.

A Friend

So very confused about the note, Minerva didn't notice until it was too late, the phoenix had snuck up on her and took her finger into her talon. When she looked up from the note to question the bird the world around her burst into flame and before she could blink she found herself sitting in a wooden chair at a table in what she was sure had to be a private dining room at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Minerva, I'm so glad you could come and have a chat with Me.", said a man sitting on the other side of the table from her.

Without a thought and with one of her trademark frowns she replied "Not that I had much choice. Your bird grabbed me before I could say anything!"

"Ah, in that case I am so sorry Minnie, Hedwig's instructions were to take the note to you and wait till you chose to come, and then flash you in." Turning to the bird he sighed, "I told you to wait for her to say yes, how could you just snatch Minnie like that?" The bird simply tucked its head beneath her wing.

As he was chastising his bird, she took the opportunity to look him over. He was an older man of what she would guess mid sixties with short-cropped black hair just barely showing signs of grey at the temples. His eyes were a lifeless green and he had a strong square jaw. A long far scar started above his left eye to the middle of the cheek, and another that nearly astounded her on his throat, ear to ear. His tight black t-shirt showed he was a mass of muscle and the white lines running from the sleeves a mass of scars as well. Glancing at his right forearm gave her pause, seeing a black tattoo on its inside. Seeing where she was looking, he looked at his arm in confusion until the flash of understanding crossed his face.

"It's not a Dark Mark.", he said holding out his arm to show her. "It's my unit tat." Taking another look at his arm she saw it truly wasn't a Dark Mark, but rather a shield with two swords behind it with a flowing banner above it containing the words "THE FORGOTTEN" in blood red old English script. On the top of the shield itself was the letters "SAS-CTD" in black block lettering, under that was what looked like a large blood red teardrop. Under that was a large letter "A" in black and under that was a "1", also in black.

Looking up at her, he saw a look of confusion on her face and another look of understanding fluttered across his eyes.

Muttering softly he said, "I am sorry I am confusing you, this wasn't my intention." In a louder voice he continued, "Let me start with who I am, my name is Harry James Potter and I am from the year 2035. The disturbance in magic that is being called The Event was me arriving back in time."

Minerva's head jerked up sharply on hearing the name, but hearing the date nearly caused her to pass out. With a deep shaky breath she blurted out "WHAT?!"

"Look, I can't do much in the way of magic, but will a magical oath help you to believe me?" She simply nodded her head in shock. Putting his hand into the inside pocket of the black wool coat hanging off the back of his chair he pulled out what looked like a short, maybe seven inch shiny rod with what appeared to be tiny black and grey checkers on it. Seeing she was about to ask he cut her off. "This little guy is the wand the boys in R&D came up with for field team members that could do magic, it is a hollow tube of carbon fiber, they fill it with whatever works for you as a core."

"Carbon fiber?" she asked.

"It's a muggle material that can be shaped and hardened. It's as strong as steal but lightweight, it also bends a little so it won't break easily"

"Oh?" she replied, acting as though she understood but her glazed over eyes gave her away.

"Now, like I said I don't know if I have enough magic to make an oath, but let's try." taking a deep breath and holding his wand up he tries "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that what I tell Minerva McGonagall during this meeting is the truth!" a light flared and he was still there. Minerva starts to shake; Harry on the other hand looks down at his wand in surprise.

"Yes! That actually worked. I didn't think it would, it didn't last month. I wonder if the time jump fixed my core."

Minerva jerked at that last statement and asked, "What do you mean 'fixed your core'?"

"Minnie, I will cover that in time, let me start again. My name is Harry James Potter; I was born July 31, 1980 to James and Lilly Potter nee Evans. I am a vampire hybrid but you have nothing to fear. I eat normal food. What I need to go over first is some background, starting with what happened in 1940."

Lost again she asked, "1940? Why are you starting there?"

"Because that's when the grand manipulator first got a taste of power. In 1940 Albus Dumbledore took the job of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

"Albus is the leader of the Light for Merlin's sake! He's a great man!" she protested.

"He's also the biggest manipulative old bastard on the planet!" Seeing her about to retort he cut her off. "He's the one that killed Shamus McGonagall! He killed your husband."

Shaking her head in shock, looking torn between wanting to see if he drops dead caught in a lie and running from the room, she couldn't help but question the statement. "WHAT? No that can't be, my Shamus was killed in a Death Eater attack."

Harry sighed, knowing the story but having to press on. "He went out on an Order mission to stop a raid on a muggleborn house and never came back, right? What did Albus tell you about his death?"

"Albus said he took a curse from one of the Death Eaters. My husband died a hero." Anger was beginning to flow into her voice.

"Minerva, I know you know this but let me remind you. I am under oath that if I lie to you I die. Your husband went on a raid with a group of Order members led by Albus. When they got to the house of the muggleborn student, Albus told them to storm the house. As the lot of them charged and spells started to fly, Albus stood back, took careful aim, and Shamus caught a high-powered diffindo that took his head clean off. THAT is what your leader of the Light did for you."

Harry's cold voice was like a dementor to Minerva's anger. She couldn't decide what was worse, the fact he was still sitting there, or the fact he could state all this as calmly as though he was giving her the recipe for ginger newts. Realization gripped her heart and she knew what this meant, everything she knew to be true was a lie. As this information settled in her mind and heart, Minerva did something she hadn't done since the night Lilly and James had died. She cried, not simple tears of remembrance, but the soul wrenching, choking sobs of loss too. Lost in her world of despair she felt strong arms go around her. Looking up to Harry's face, she saw sadness in those lifeless eyes and he was whispering to her softly.

"I'm sorry Minnie but you had to get it cold so you would understand just how bad he truly is. Don't worry though; I have a plan for him. The MoB won't live to see next week." Minerva simply buried her head deeper into his chest and continued to cry.

"Let's just skip ahead a bit, maybe one day we can look back and talk about just how bad the old man really is, OK?" Minerva just nodded. After what seemed like forever to her, but was no more than ten minutes to Harry, she pulled away from his chest, face becoming even redder from embarrassment. She started to apologise for falling apart and making a mess of his shirt but harry simply waved her off.

"It's OK Minerva; I can't tell how many times I cried on your shoulder after September of '96. Besides it looks like my core is working so i can just do a quick cleaning charm, see?" Harry performed a cleaning charm and nothing happened. "DAMN it all to HELL! I got my hopes up on doing magic again." Turning to Minerva, he asked, "Min, can you do that thing that tells you the level of a person's core please?"

Confused but nodding Minerva cast the spell and the number "271" floated from the tip of her wand. Harry simply swore under his breath.

"OK, that's another thing I'm still confused about. What in Merlin's name do you mean 'do magic again' and 'my core is fixed'? There no such thing as a repairable core, it breaks you're dead! Your core is your LIFE! We bloody well tested you when we dropped you off and you already scored over 600, now you barely rate over the squib level of 250. What the hell happened to your magic?" She slowly took her seat again watching him.

"If I'm going to give you an understandable answer I'll have to give you some background story up to the point of what in my time is known as the Day of the Downfall." With that, Harry launches into a cut down version of his life story. He walked her through the abuse he suffered at the Dursley's, coming into the magical world completely clueless of his titles and family history. Reaching the Hogwarts years he went through the highs and lows, making his first friends in Ron and Hermione , his annual brushes with death, ending with the moment he arrived in the Headmaster's office after the Battle of the DoM.

"Here's where it gets interesting Minnie. Dumbledore then tells me some made up prophesy, and the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' is love. My ASS! Back I go to Privet Prison, but this only lasts a week as I was summoned to Gringotts for the Will reading of my Godfather. Suddenly I find out I had millions of galleons, houses cars and titles. I'm Lord FUCKING Potter for Merlin's sake! I was completely clueless. This is where I got Hermione involved. The girl was a treasure, organized all the files and documents. She helped me move into Potter Manor, and in the process of working together and spending so much time alone we fell in love. We got engaged by the time school started and we avoided the old man as much as possible. Nevertheless, by the end of the first week he called us to his office.

~Flashback~

"Mi, I've got a bad feeling about this meeting with the old man." Harry said as he tightened his grip on Hermione.

"Harry there's nothing he can do to us. We're both emancipated minors and can leave the school if we want at any time." Hermione told him as she all but pulled him down the halls toward the old man's office.

"That's not what has me nervous about the meeting Mi. You know how I get that gut feeling when I'm about to step in to a life and death situation?" he stopped walking and asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes, it's the reason we are still alive to have this talk, why?" she asked trying to get him moving again.

"I'm having it really bad right now. Let's blow it off. Let's just leave now; we can hire tutors to pass the NEWTs. I just don't think we should go up to the old man's office." Harry said as he turned them around and started to pull her towards the front door.

"Harry, just relax he can't do anything to us. Let's just go to the meeting and if he says something we don't like we can leave. OK?" she said to him softly, trying to calm him down.

"OK love, but the second he says something we don't like we make a run for it. Deal?" he demanded.

"Deal!" she agreed.

They gave the password and entered the moving stairs. At the top they knocked on the door and were called in. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk waiting for them with his wand out. Snape was standing off to the left also with his wand drawn. The second they cleared the doorway they were both hit with an Imperio each. Dumbledore started giving orders to Harry. "You are to break the engagement to this mudblood whore and turn over power of emancipation to me now!"

Harry fought the spell and yelled out "NO!" but the old man put more force into the spell and gave the same orders again. This time Harry could barely mutter the word "n…nno." with that last refusal the old man order Snape to Crucio Hermione. As she screamed out in pain the old man put as much power as he could in to the spell and gave the order again this time the rage in Harry over the sight of his love getting tortured gave him a new power he screamed out "NO YOU FUCKER! NOW LET HER GO OR I'LL RIP YOU APART!" But the old man just laughed at him as he bound him to a chair. He turned to Snape.

"This is getting us nowhere Severus; do you still have that draught that makes the drinker act crazy?" Albus asked his accomplice.

"Yes, I do" Snape answered with glee, he liked where this was going.

"Good we will give it to the Potter brat and have the paperwork over turned, but let's give him something to rant and rave about." With that Dumbledore turned his wand on Hermione and cast a Reducto at her, leaving a big hole where her chest used to be. She died instantly.

It was at that moment that all of Dumbledore's plans went to hell. The six bindings on Harry's magical core to keep him weak exploded. Harry was suddenly out of his bindings and floating two feet off the floor. His irises expanded till his whole eyes were glowing killing curse green. He turned his head to look at Snape, and the potions teacher began to peel like an onion from the bottom up. He stayed conscious until the very end. Harry then turned to the old man. Dumbledore looked scared for a moment, and then fired a killing curse at Harry, who just caught it in his hand like a baseball. He lifted it to his mouth, and ate it with a smile. At the sight of this the old man shit himself. Harry lifted the old man off the ground with a wave of his hand to bring Albus up to eye level with him.

"You will tell me everything you know about Tom Riddle now old man!" said Harry in a voice that came from all around them, but the old man resisted. "Fine, I am getting tired of you resisting so I will take what I need from you!" With that he glanced into his eyes and downloaded the old man's entire mind. With a harder look Harry's power surged and burned him alive from the inside out. All that was left of the self stylized leader of the Light was an empty smoldering Albus skin suit.

Harry vanished the window behind the old man's desk and floated out of the tower and down to the ground, floating in front of the castle doors. He waved his arms and Tom Riddle stood in chains fifty feet away from him.

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed the Dark Lord

"This is the end Tom, how many horcruxes did you make?" Harry asked in disgust.

"POTTER? You're a dead man!" screamed the tied up dark lord.

With a put upon sigh like a teacher speaking to a vexing student Harry said, "Yes, I am. Hopefully it will be over soon so I can see Mi again, but before I go I am taking you out. Now let's see if this works for you too." Harry looked in to Tom's red eyes and found what he was looking for. Tom planned to make six horcruxes, but after making the first one, the diary, he felt weaker. So he stopped at one.

Harry came out of Tom's mind and opened his magical core up. Grabbing all the power in his core he channeled it in to Tom's causing an explosion not unlike one of the twin's fireworks that de-atomized the dark lord. Harry fell to the ground after that, and let the darkness take him.

Ten minutes earlier in the owlery;

Hedwig was sitting on her perch talking to Fawkes. She was telling him about her summer and about the room that Harry made just for her in Potter Manor when Fawkes fell over knocked out. Hedwig moved forwards to look him over in worry when Fawkes lifted his head and shook it. He turned to Hedwig and told her that the binding he was forced to live under was broken. Hedwig was happy for her friend because she knew that he hated Dumbledore. Then her head shot up, she looked around and took to the sky flying at top speed, Fawkes hot on her tail feathers. She made it to the front of the castle just as Harry fell to the ground. As she landed on him the wild magic still flowing from Harry's core grabbed Hedwig and Fawkes. The magic reacted to Fawkes' powers violently and Hedwig burst into flames. Fawkes saw this and started singing power into the flames and after the fire burnt out all that was left was a pile of ash, and a baby chick. Hedwig was reborn as a phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **Review Responses:**

Acolyte of the Blood Moon; starboy454; alec-potter; desireejones99; RCPmione - so few words mean so much, thank you.

paladin3030 - Thank you and thanks for the heads up, character tags have been fixed

Karou Windstalker - Thank you. My beta Hanable-13 and I hope the same. *Fingers crossed*

TheBlackHand724 - Thank you, and thank you for letting me take up this epic story.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" _ **Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 2:** Changes

~Flashback continued~

Harry heard phoenix song and slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw he was in a private room in the hospital wing. That must have been the signal for all hell to break loose as every one sitting around his bed started to talk at once. Harry just covered his head with his arms and tried to block out the noise. After a minute of this, he lost it.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" he yelled. After that outburst there was dead silence in the room. He fumbled with his glasses, and looked around his room at the people there. To his left, on chairs were Ron and Neville. Standing on the other side of the bed was Minerva and Madam Bones. Standing at the foot of the bed flanked by two Aurors was Minister of Magic Fudge. Perched on the headboard were two phoenixes, one was Fawkes and the other one he instinctually knew was Hedwig just by looking into her eyes. Standing in a dark corner of the room in a gray robe was an unspeakable. Looking at the people around him, he turned to Minerva and asked "What can I do for you professor?"

"You can tell me why there are three dead bodies up stairs in the headmasters office."

"The old bastard and his pet called me and Mi up to his office and imperio'd us. Then when things weren't going his way he… he killed Mi." at this point the tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you could give us a copy of your memories of what happened in the office?" Amelia Bones asked softly.

"Yeah, just give me my wand, and I'll pull the memory." Taking his wand from Ron he held it up to his head, and tried to pull the memory but, nothing happened. He tried it again, and still nothing. Looking down at his wand he said "I think my wand is broken because it feels like just a stick, and it's not working." he said sadly, he liked that wand, it got him through a lot of bad situations.

Minerva checked the wand out, and handed it back to Harry saying "It looks like it's working fine to me." she said as she handed it back to him. Then she cast the magic meter spell on Harry, and his reading was only 267. Everyone in the room gasped. Harry was a squib. Resigned to his fate Harry asked Madam Bones to remove the memory from his head. "That is the whole day until I blacked out, now everyone leave me to mourn in peace, please." The group filed out of the room and over to an Aurors pensive the Aurors set up. MadamBones dropped the strand in and hit play. For the next hour the group watched the memory play out. When it finished the room was so silent that you could hear the wind in the trees outside. Madam Bones was the first to break the quiet. "I nominate him for the Order of Merlin first class." she said in shock.

Fudge shouted out "You can't give him the Order of Merlin, he's a SQUIB for god sakes!"

End of Flashback

"And so that is when I became a squib, it wasn't all bad with the loss of my magic Hedwig became a phoenix and her and Fawkes have had three hatchlings together. No order of Merlin, but who cares about that?" he said with a shrug.

"But Harry what did you do if you had no magic?" Minerva asked

"I moved back to Potter Manor and worked on restoring my grandfather's car collection see," here Harry pulled a miniature aluminum case out of the black messenger bag hanging on the back of his chair with his coat. He set it on the table, tapped it with his wand, and expanded it to a large 24 inch by 18 inch wide, and 6 inch deep suit case. He put his hand in the middle of the front panel, and the locks popped open. He flipped open the lid and inside was what appeared to be 250 model 1:64 scale cars in glass boxes. he lifted out a red E-type Jaguar and handed it to her.

She looked it over, and handed it back to him. "That's a nice toy collection you have Harry." she said flippantly but Harry laughed and shook his head.

"There not toys, Min, they're real cars just under shrinking charms. That E-type Jag was your favorite car form my collection. You kept offering me money for it after I showed you how to drive it." he said as he handed it back to her.

"It is painted in a very pretty Gryffindor red." Minerva remarked as Harry put the case back.

"Back to the story, I mostly stayed out of the wizard world. I made a trip to Diagon Alley now and then but I kept to myself. The ministry was in charge of finding the remaining Death Eaters, and they were failing miserably. Death Eaters with money paid their way out of prison. It looked like the last war all over again, but what was I going to do about it? I was a squib, and I was just waiting for the day the corrupt ministry would pass a law saying that a squib couldn't hold head of house status over an Ancient and Noble House. I worked out a deal with the Goblins to hide my money in the Muggle world so that Fudge couldn't get his grubby little hands on my family's estate."

"But how did you become a vampire?" she asked with concern.

"First of all I am not a vampire I am a hybrid. There's a big difference. I have all the powers of a vamp but none of the disadvantages of being a full vamp, I can go out in the sun. I don't need to drink blood but healing potions work better if they are mixed with blood. But I live a normal life." Harry said with a shrug.

"But how did you become a hybrid?" Minerva asked.

"It all started with my wedding to Ginny Weasley, we were married in 1999. I found out later that she used a love potion on me to get me to go out with her, and later to say 'I Do'. After one year of marriage she takes a trip to the Burrow for the night to see her mother, being the dutiful daughter, and that night when I went to sleep I was attacked by a vampire my wife paid to kill me so she could take the Potter title. The vamp came into the room, and tried to rip my throat out. Hedwig and Fawkes flamed in, and in a fury of talons the vamp was reduced to a pile of body parts in seconds. The problem was I had a nice big open wound, and the vamps blood was all over me. Enough of it got into my system to start the transformation. I was dying, and turning at the same time. The two phoenixes tried to close up the wounds with phoenix tears, but the turning was still happening. So Hedwig hopped up on to my chest, and with her talon cut her neck and bled into the wound. That stopped the turning but it started a new change in my body. I was adapting the phoenix blood to my genes like the vamp blood. I passed out and came to the next day covered in dried blood. Hedwig and Fawkes sat at the edge of the bed looking at me. The first thing I noticed was that not only could I see without my glasses but I could see way better than a human should. I took a shower and dressed fast. I sent a note with Fawkes to that bitch of a wife saying that I was attacked, and that I was fine, and that I was going to see some friends for a few days while I got the wards looked over."

"What happened after that?" Minerva asked sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for him to finish the tale.

"I went to Neville's house and told him what happened. He agreed with me that it had to be my lovely wife that sent the vamp hit man. He also called his uncle Algernon, the head of the Unspeakables, to look me over. To find out what I was. We made an appointment for me to come to the DoM for a full battery of test in two weeks. to see what the limits of what I could do were. I then had Hedwig flash me to the DMLE office at the ministry. I got a meeting with Amelia Bones and told her about what happened the night before. She sent a group of Aurors to investigate the crime scene. She then had me tested for poisons and found the love potion in a small dosage in my body. She sent a group of Aurors to get Ginny. There was a trial and she was charged with conspiracy to commit murder and attempted Line theft. Also because of the use of love potions on me to get me in bed with her she was charged with rape. The biggest shock that came out of this trial was where she got her potions from. It seems that Molly has kept Arthur under the influence of love potions for his whole adult life. There was a trial for her as well." Harry's stomach rumbled "Let's stop here for some dinner. Although it is still technically lunch outside of this room."

"What?"

Harry pointed out the four fist sized diamonds in the four corners of the room. "Those gems make a time slowing field. We have been in this room for just a little over five hours, but outside of this room it has only been five minutes."

"But you can't do that it will create a rip in the very fabric of time!"

"No it won't, Min. Algernon proved in 2021 that the time space rip does not happen. He time turned five times so that there was five of him in the same room at the same time. Then the Algernon that was the first to turn conducted the other four in a barbershop quartet concert. Now he does it every Christmas party." Harry got up from his seat and Minerva saw that Harry was had a gun tucked in to the back of his pants. He put his thumb on the gem closest to him. A light shot from one gem to the next making a light show. He touched the gem with his index finger and nodded. He turned and looked at Minnie, "It's safe to walk in and out of the room now. If you would like to use the restroom I'll go get Tom and have a menu brought in."

Once they were settled with their lunches, Harry was content in leaving Minerva to process what she had already learned from him. While there were several shocks involved, living with magic your entire life gives you a thick skin where odd occurrences lay and the word 'impossible' loses much of its meaning. At the same time Minerva could see what rehashing these painful memories was doing to Harry. When Tom came back to clear away the dishes Harry told him that they would be staying in the room for another hour, and handed Tom ten galleons as he walked out. Harry reactivated the gems and they sat down with a bucket of butter beers to talk some more about the future that was now never going to be. Harry took a long pull off his butter beer bottle and put it down. Looking up at Minerva he asked if she had any questions as it seems the conversation was going better if she asked a question and he told a story that answered it.

"I do have a question. What can you do?" she asked.

"You mean as a hybrid?" Minerva nodded "After a lot of testing and years in the field I have come up with a list. I can move fast." Harry was out of his seat and standing next to her in a split second. "We came up with a guess that I am two times faster than a human. I have vamp like strength, I can lift up to 1600lbs. I need little to no sleep, I have gone ten days without sleep and then my performance in the field started to decline. I can go longer if I have some red juice." Seeing her questioning look Harry explained, "Red juice is a concoction the boys in R&D came up with. It has a blood base and has potions mixed in to it, like pepper-up and phoenix tears. It also has vitamin and liquid nutrition in it. Its good stuff. We usually drink some of it before missions to keep us going. I can also do something that we named smoke jumping, it's like apparition but less violent, see," Harry crouched down a little and in a puff of black smoke he was sitting in his chair across from her again. "I can do some vampire things to like rolling, a form of mind manipulation, I can stare in to someone's eyes and put suggestions in their head. It is kind of like a Jedi mind trick." seeing her confusion he skipped over the pop culture reference and went on. "I also have a shape shifting ability, I can assume three forms, two are animal. This is not like the animagus form as there is no part of me that has animal instincts, I just shift into the shape of a black wolf," as he said this he shifted into a large black wolf, with green eyes. He then shifted back. "the other form is of a raven." he shifted in to a big black raven with green eyes and shifted back. "The last form I can assume is that of a feral vampire. My face gets more chiseled and square and my eyes turn red. My fangs and finger nails grow longer, and the bloodlust comes out. I don't like that form, and I only used it once in battle. I can do runes and blood magic to some extent. I can hold my breath for an hour and I can control my body temperature but I still wear a coat in the winter to draw less attention to myself, but that is really all the special abilities I have."

"You keep referring to your group, and you said something about a unit. Are you some kind of soldier?" she asked.

"In a way yes. Do you know that the Queen is the real head of magical Britain?" Harry asked as if to get off topic Minerva just shook her head no. "Yes the Minister of Magic may run the show but he answers to the Queen, well the Queen's Advisor of Magic. The way the system is set up, is the people of magical Britain answer to the Ministry run by the Minister of Magic. The Minister of Magic answers to the Queen's Advisor of Magic. The Queen's Advisor of Magic answers to the Queen. Now let's say that the bad people of the British magical world paid off people in the Ministry and the Minister took a big piece of that bribe and paid off the Queen's Advisor. Do you think that the Queen, the Boss of all Bosses is getting a fair and unbiased view of the Magical world? I think not! So Algernon, Amelia, and I bribed the right people to get a meeting with the Queen. When that meeting was over the Minister of Magic was sacked and arrested for taking bribes and signing pardons for repeat murderers. The Queen's Advisor was also sacked and escorted out of his office by the Gentlemen at Arms, and we were each given a different job. Amelia was to be the new Minister of Magic, only the second Royal appointed Minister in history. Algernon was tasked with forming an armed force to deal with the terrorist threat that was the Death Eaters and with the training and organizing of the troops. I was tasked with leading my troops in to battle, and forming plans to neutralize the threat."

"After two months of looking at the situation and looking over the way the Aurors did things, we knew that we needed something different. The answer was squibs. There are almost no down sides to being a hybrid, so why not offer the transformation to other squibs? So we did, we converted an old Potter farm into a base for training with barracks and a mess hall. We got SAS trainers to come in to work with us and in the first few months, we had almost 100 hybrids starting SAS training."

"The problem was we were making soldiers that had no magic to fight a magical war. I talked this over with Algernon and he asked 'Why not recruit werewolves?' That was a good question and the next week we added 50 plus werewolves into the fold. They performed many different roles that needed someone that could use a wand, but it was not enough magic users. So we reached out to Muggleborns to play the part of support staff. They were specialists, some were curse breakers, some were field medics."

"While the training was going on, the Unspeakables were working on research and development. They came up with this," Harry pulled out the gun from behind his back and put it on the table. "it looks just like any other Berretta 92fs right? But it's not." Harry ejected the magazine and put it on the table. It had red glowing runes carved up the side of it. "The gun takes a blood activated rune powered magazine, that conjures up the bullets as you fire the gun. The best part about it is the bullets only last 30 seconds. So no ballistic evidence is left behind just a dead body full of holes and no one knows what did it. On the side of the gun where the safety was, is now a firing rate selector switch. I have the option of single shot, three shot burst, and full auto. On the other side I can choose what kind of bullet to use. I can have 9mm Hollow point, 9mm parabellum, and 9mm armor piercing uranium rounds. This rune under the front of the slide is a touch activated silencer. And they didn't just make hand guns, any gun could be outfitted like this." Harry put the clip back it to the gun and put the gun away.

"We were given the title SAS-CTD (Special Air Services - Counter Terrorism Division) we were broken up into groups of 25-30 people depending on the jobs we did. I was the captain of group number 1. We had 30 troops in my team. 26 fighters designated A-Z, 2 pilots, a curse breaker (Breaker), and a field medic (Doc). We all had tattoos like this. We called ourselves 'The Forgotten' because the Wizarding world forgot us. We were nothing to them. Just a bunch of castoffs. The blood drop on my shield shows that I'm a hybrid. The A stands for Alpha, as the team leader I hold that title, well that and they called me boss. And 1 marks that we are the first team. We had 16 hybrids, 10 werewolves, and 4 humans. We were the tip of the spear. In the first six months of being active we took down 47 Death Eaters. 10 of those were inner circle members. Over the next two years we captured and killed all 570 odd Death Eaters."

"Over the Next 30 years we did every job the Queen could throw our way. We did anti-terrorism, here and abroad, we took over small countries run by militant dictators. We took care of black-ops missions in countries we were not supposed to be in. We had one group at a time rotate to the royal protection team for three months at a time, my team always called it a vacation from the shit. SAS-CTD grew exponentially over the years. You get to know your team to the point that they become family, and that is what we were one big 400 odd member family. And on September 25, 2035 almost all of them were killed in an organized strike."

Minerva saw raw pain in Harry's eyes when he said that and told him maybe they should take a break and come back to the discussion after a bathroom break. Harry took down the time field and headed to the restroom. Minerva walked up to the bar and asked Tom for a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses. Minerva had a feeling that this story was going to be too raw in Harry's thoughts to tell it without something to numb the pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Every Story Needs a Bombshell

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **Review Responses:**

starboy454, jkarr, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Nebresh - Thank you

Karou WindStalker - Thank you. I'm aiming for a bookish format. Not too sure yet, kinda letting it flow as I go. I will say I'm considering some curveballs later though. Stay tuned ^_^

 **AN:**

Holy crap! Over 2000 views?! Thank you everyone, please keep reviewing and as always constructive criticism only; no flames please.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" ** _Avada Kedvara_** " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 3:** Every Story Needs a Bombshell

Minerva came back in to the room with a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. She set them on the table and poured the reddish, amber colored liquid it to the glasses and handed one to Harry, he looked down at his glass with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's easier to remember something painful if you're a little bit sauced." she explained.

Harry raised his glass "To my men," Harry gulped his drink down and poured another, not even blinking as the steam shot out of his ears. "I should have seen it coming, the signs were all there. We should have never let that little ferret live. I knew that letting him live… I had him. We raided Malfoy Manor in the summer 2002 and he was there, all I had to do was pull the trigger, but Instead I tossed a stun grenade in to the room and shut the door."

"What is a stun grenade, and why didn't you do it if you were sure?" she asked confused.

"A stun grenade is a clear glass ball with an unbreakable charm on it that holds a powerful stunning spell. When you want to use it you deactivate the unbreakable charm on it by thumb print and throw it at your enemy. The glass breaks and anyone in an 8 foot radius gets stunned. As to why I didn't kill him, I don't know. I just don't. He was standing there in his pj's looking shocked that we were in his house without setting off the wards. We captured the family and the Death Eaters staying there. We then swept the house for dangers and called in the curse breakers to find anything dark. They found a hidden door that led to a dungeon and ten Muggle girls ages 8-16 that had been kept down there as party favors." he said in disgust.

"After we got back to The Farm we interrogated them and found out that Narcissa and Draco were not marked Death Eaters. They played along because they feared Lucy. The two of them got time in prison, Narcissa got 10 years. Draco got 20 years. And we forgot about them, our job was done. Then years later Draco started the prep work for the strike against us, the moves were so small that no one figured it out until it was over. First one of the wizards from team 4 went missing, after four months of no contact, they replaced him. Then two months later the Queen's Advisor of Magic died in his sleep. Then a month after that C4 started going missing, 200lbs over a 3 month period, from the ammo bunker. We figured some rookies took it to have some fun blowing stuff up. Then we get a call from the new Queen's Advisor saying that Prince Henry was abducted on a trip to Iran for peace talks by a rogue military group, and that the Iranian government "had no involvement" I was told that this was a one man black mission. This meaning I was to go in alone and kill everyone, no one was to know I was there. I rushed into action gathering a team because I had a gut feeling that if I went in alone I was not coming back."

~Flashback~

 _Wednesday September 25, 2035 Local Time 02:13 Location 90,000ft above Middle East_

Harry sat on a couch, in the converted private 727, dressed in all black. He was trying to tune out the sound of nine hybrids around him, but he was failing miserably. Echo, the tall, thin man sitting across from him was sharpening an 18 inch ninja sword. Charlie the short, stocky man was sitting at a table hitting on Foxtrot, the tall, curvy, red head. Delta the most average looking man on the planet was sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against the wall listening to his iPod really loud. Juliet, the leggy blonde, was typing hard on her laptop sitting next to him. Kilo the tiny girl was banging potions bottles and medical supplies around in a duffle bag. Romeo and Tango, the short male and female fraternal twins born in Spain, were having an argument over guns and ammunition. To Harry this all sounded like a train wreck of insanity, but when Mike and Victor two, huge, hulking men started to fist fight over a video game controller he finally snapped.

"IF YOU DON"T STOP FIGHTING OVER THAT NAFFING GAME, YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE ENEMY, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Growling he then thrust himself off the couch, and stormed into the bathroom.

"What's the Boss's problem?" asked Victor

"He has a bad feeling about this mission, and you know how he is this time of the year." said Juliet. Everyone nodded, if any one would know what was wrong with the boss, it was Juliet. She had been a member of his team for thirty years and had been on countless missions with him. They knew that the commander gets depressed in the middle of September.

In the bathroom Harry splashed cold water on his face. He could hear what Juliet said and she was right. It was scary how well she could read his moods, but after thirty years that was to be expected. She had been a member of his team so long that she only responded to Juliet, her code name. In Harry's unit everyone was assigned a letter and the phonetic pronunciation of that letter was your code name. There had only been one other Juliet in his unit and she died taking a killing curse for the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, fired by a Death Eater in 2004. Anyone that has lived through ten years under his command had the option of retirement or leading their own team. Three times she had been given that option and three times she had declined. When he asked her why she wanted to stay with his team she just said, "You would kill any other data annalist working for you. I know your mood swings so I know when I can bore you with the details of a mission and when you just want me to shut up, sir."

The problem is she is right, he was feeling off about this mission. For the first time in a long time he had that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know if it was the time of the year that caused it, or the mission. Whatever the case, he was not taking any chances out there tonight. If the shit hit the fan he was giving the fall back order. He walked out of the bathroom, and looked at all the faces of his team looking back at him.

"Look, I have a bad feeling about tonight people. If shit gets too crazy out there, I want you to fall back and smoke jump to the plane. I know we are known for never retreating and always getting the job done, but the last time I had a feeling like this I walked into a trap that cost me the only woman I ever loved. You know I am not one for superstition, but if things get bad out there get back to the plane. This is a preemptive fall back order, if I call it out there you get your asses out of the fire. You got me?" Making eye contact with everyone, he got nods all around.

"Now people, since I have your attention let's go over this one more time. What do we know?" Juliet stepped forwards

"We know that the Prince is alive and being held in a warehouse in what looks like a small military base. We know that he is being held by muggles as his magical tracker is still active. We know that this is a code black mission and if we are captured, the ministry will cut ties to us and we are on our own. Code black also means we leave no one alive."

"Good," Harry took over again "Now the plan is that we are a supersonic chartered business jet flying to India. When we get to our target we will smoke jump out of the plane. Once we are out of the plane the pilot will call in a TFOA (Things Falling Off Aircraft) and request a flight change back home, he will then start a big slow wide turn and decent. We have twenty or so minutes after that call is made to jump back to the plane or we will be out of the 20 mile range of our ride. We will free fall 80,000 feet as fast as we can, remember to hold your breath before we jump as the air is too thin out there. At 10,000 feet we shift in to our bird forms. I know all of you can shift in mid air, but does anyone feel like they might not be able to do it tonight?" Looking around at the shaking heads, Harry continued. "In our bird form we will fly to the warehouse. We will then separate and scout the area. Once we have a look around, we will land on the outskirts of the military base and make our way to the warehouse taking out the guards as we go. It is vital that we take out the guards. Romeo and Tango I want you to find a place to set up a snipers nest and cover us as we make our way in and cover us as we evacuate the Prince." One of the pilots came into the cabin, and walked over to Harry.

"Commander, we are thirty minutes out, sir. The monitor on the wall will show you how much time you have until you jump." said the pilot.

"Good, thank you GIB. Ok people, you heard the man, get suited up, let's go move it!" A chorus of "Yes sir's" answered him back as everyone went to get their gear on.

Harry pulled a match box out of his pocket and put it on the couch. He put his thumb on the center and it expanded to a big black trunk. He then put his hand on the lid and the locks popped open. He lifted the lid and pulled out a black dragon hide vest with flat black ceramic plates attached to it giving the look of chest plate armor and slipped it over his tight long sleeve black t-shirt. Next he pulled out an over the shoulder harness rig, attached to it, under each arm, was a pistol holster. On the back was a long tube that ran down his back. He pulled out a holster belt and clipped it around his waist.

Reaching in to the trunk Harry pulled out two black Berettas. Ejecting the magazines out of each gun. He cut a hole on the pad of his index finger by running it over one of his fangs. He then ran his bloody finger down the long string of runes, on the sides of the magazine making them glow red. Reinserting them back into the guns he put them into the holsters under each arm after activating the silencer rune. He then pulled out a metal gun box and opened it. Inside was a black Desert Eagle and magazines with glowing purple glass bullet heads. This was another invention by the guys in R&D, it uses the same idea as the stun grenade, but instead of a stun each bullet head contained a high powered exploding charm, making a 40mm grenade launcher handgun. Putting one magazine into the gun and putting the gun in the holster on his hip and the extra magazine in the pouch next to the holster, he pulled out an all black ten inch razor sharp straight bladed knife and slid it into the sheath on the other side of the hip belt. The last thing he pulled out was a black skinny short stick sword and slid it up the tube on his back and turned it till it clicked locked. Finally he put in a black earwig communicator.

Harry turned around after shrinking his trunk and pocketing it to make sure that the rest of the group was ready. Juliet was all set to go, in the same setup he had, as was Echo. Mike and Victor both had the Desert Eagles, but had G36's slung across their chests, and scary looking machetes strapped to their legs. Charlie had a G36, but he also had a SPAS-12 strapped to his back. Kilo had an MP5K, two short daggers, and her duffel bag full of medical supplies. Romeo and Tango both had an MP5K, but Romeo had a Barrett .50 Cal slung over his back and Tango had a Remington 700. Delta and Fox both carried an M4 and a Sig Sauer 229, but Delta never really liked to use his primary weapon preferring to use his Kabar knife to get up close and personal. Looking at the clock he motioned for everyone to gather around, and check each other's gear, and COM link. When the clock got to ten seconds, Harry started to count down on his fingers. At zero they all smoke jumped and started their 2 minute free fall. When they reached 10,000 feet they shifted to their bird forms and circled the base, looking for troops. The base was all quiet except for twenty guards. The flight of birds split up and landed on the outskirts of the base. Two of them flew up to the big guard tower in the center of the base. They flew into the middle of the room through an open window, and before the three guards in the one room house on stilts could react they were dead with Romeo and Tango standing in the center of the room back to back with their MP5's at the ready. They searched the guard tower and the set up on opposite sides of the room, rifles out and looking for targets.

Harry took Juliet and Kilo with him and started his assault on the base from the south. They landed in their bird forms in an alleyway between two concrete five story buildings. They shifted and stayed to the shadows, this was a good place to take out guards because they walked right past the alleyway on patrol. Soon a group of three guards was approaching their position. Harry pulled out his knife, as the guards got within five feet of him he jumped from the shadows and landed on the guard in the middle with his knife in the guard's chest. Rolling back on his heels he spun around with his knife out and eviscerated the other two guards, and before they even knew it, they were dead. They dragged the three guards into the alleyway silently. Just then there was a beeping in his ear, Harry tapped a pad on his right arm and the voice of the pilot came on.

"Alpha, this is GIF. Sir there is an emergency COM link from Croaker "

"This is Alpha, hold one sec." Hitting the pad twice to get all of his team, "I have an emergency Com from the Big Boss, find cover and hold positions." Harry and the two girls shifted and flew up to the roof of the building they were standing next to, and shifted back. Harry hit the pad once "Okay GIF patch the Big Boss through."

"Alpha, this is Croaker, ABORT Mission. This whole mission was a diversion to send you away from England."

"What!? What is going on at home?"

"That Bastard Malfoy had you running off on a suicide mission, and leave the country. Then he had an inside man working on team four set off a compression bomb in the main ammo depot on the farm!" Harry knew what that could do. A Compression bomb was his own creation. When a bomb is under a shrinking charm and explodes, it doubles the blast. Harry did not know the math behind it but if a grenade was under a shrinking charm of one half it explodes with two times the force. The numbers went up exponentially, meaning it only took a three pound brick of C4 to bring down a heavily fortified building if it is under ten times compression. Harry asked with a heavy heart "What was the size of the bomb and the compression?"

"It looks like that two hundred pounds of C4 that went missing was used in a trunk that must have been under a twenty times compression rate. This is just a guess because there is nothing left of The Farm. I am sorry Harry there is no one left." Algernon said with a heavy heart.

"I have a team of ten here with me. I will find that little shit and make it slow and painful." Harry growled out between clenched teeth.

"You don't have to look too far, I know where he is. After the explosion he sounded the alarm at the ministry. He had a team of Death Eater spawn, pure blood supremacists, and we think a couple of vampires waiting for everyone to come through the floo. He captured Minister Bones and her staff. He is holding them hostage in the Ministers office." Algernon said.

"What's he want?" Harry asked.

"To be the ruler of the English Magical world, what else?" Croaker replied with sarcasm.

"Where the fuck are the Aurors?" Harry asked confused.

"They took out most of the Aurors in a cross fire of AK's as they came out of the floo. As it is right now there are seventeen still standing, and about thirty in St. Mungo's. The other fifty or so are dead." Algernon said.

"How the hell did all those Aurors walk in to a trap?" Harry was honestly lost at this point. His troops would never walk blindly into a situation like that.

"You know after CTD took over the more violent cases the Aurors became more complacent. They are trained to stop shoplifters and such. Not fight a battle with killing curses." Croaker said in a sad tone.

"Placate him, and I'll have my team there as fast as I can." Harry said.

"I got that Harry. Hurry back."

Harry tapped the pad twice and connected to all of his team, "We have an Abort order team, this is now a Code Red mission. Meaning we leave a cover story for any dead we leave. Tango do they have a cooker in that guard tower?" Harry asked.

"Looks like a stove that runs on propane tanks." Tango replied.

"Perfect, everyone smoke Jump the people you killed to the tower. I am going to find a witness. Juliet we are going with a cooker catastrophe." Harry said as he shifted into his bird form and took to the sky. Everyone else came to the guard tower, five of them brought a dead body with them. Juliet told them to stack them around the cooker and Harry showed up behind someone he was holding at knife point. Harry turned the guy around and Victor held him in a headlock. Harry looked in to his eyes and said in a soft voice, "You were having a late night snack with some of the guards when the Cooker exploded. You went downstairs because there were too many people in the tower. As you were leaving it blew up behind you." Turning to Victor he told him to take their new friend outside and leave him by the stairs. He then called the evacuation signal and his team smoke jumped to the plane. Harry opened the valve on the propane tank and climbed out of the window holding himself up by the side of the window frame, he pulled out his Desert Eagle and put a round in the tank and smoke jumped to the plane.

Looking around the plane he saw that everyone was onboard. He approached the cockpit, "How long will it take to get back home?"

"We are three and a half hours behind London time and the flight will take four hours give or take. We will land at about 1:00AM sir." GIB said.

"Thank you GIB" Harry returned to the cabin and saw a sea of confused faces. He sighed and sat down on his couch heavily.

"The mission we just scrapped was a decoy mission to get me out of the country by Malfoy. I was supposed to go alone and be out of contact with home. About a half hour ago a spy in CTD detonated a compression bomb in the ammo depot on The Farm." This statement was met with exclamations of shock and horror from the team.

"How many survived?" asked Juliet softly.

"None, as far as Croaker can tell the only thing left of The Farm is scorched earth. We have lost all our brothers and sisters tonight and we are all that is left." Harry said as he put his head in his hands. He knew every one of the soldiers that were slaughtered tonight and he felt each of their losses. He told Juliet to contact Croaker for a sit-rep, then locked himself in the bathroom and punched the mirror. Juliet had a worried look on her face but let it drop when the team looked at her.

"What?" Juliet asked them with authority.

"It's just that the Boss looks defeated, maybe someone else…" That was as far as Victor got before he was laying on the floor with Juliet on top of him with her forearm in his throat.

"You will not finish that sentence! The Boss is the Hardest Man on Earth, he is never defeated. He just lost his family tonight and you are questioning if he can handle it! I should cut out your tongue." Victor mumbled something "What? I can't hear you."

"Maybe you should let up a bit Jules." Said Kilo softly, Juliet let Victor go and stood up.

"I would never question the Boss's ability to lead us, I just pointed out that someone should talk to him." said a very subdued Victor.

"Okay, but let's give him some space for now and plan the execution of the wanker that killed our brothers." This statement was met with much agreement.

Back in London Croaker was not having a good day. An hour ago he was called to The Farm and all that was left was a crater. He had a team of six Aurors look over the site for survivors. What they found saddened them. The barracks were destroyed and bodies flung everywhere, the feeling of death was so strong that he had to leave the area. That was when they got the message the Ministry was under attack. They appeared just outside the main doors and were told to get down by the Aurors trading spells in the entry hall. Seeing this he joined the fight and they pushed the enemy back to the stairs, but they lost too many Aurors to retake the building. Croaker asked around and pieced the story together with the earlier crime scene of The Farm, and placed a call to Harry in the field to get him back. That was an hour ago and now they had a base camp set up just outside the main doors of the Ministry. Some Aurors got his attention and he was handed a cell phone.

"Hello?" Croaker asked.

"Hold for the Queen of Magic." there was a few clicks and beeps and the next voice he heard made his day worse. "Algernon, What the HELL is going on!" Queen Elizabeth asked/shouted.

"Well this all started with a call from your Advisor of Magic ordering Harry to go on a code Black mission to rescue Prince Henry from captivity in Iran. The mission was for Harry only but he took a team of nine hybrids and two pilots with him." Algernon explained.

"I made no order and the Prince is here with me now."

"We figured out it was a trick to get Harry out of the country so that a spy in CTD could detonate a compression bomb in the ammo depot on The Farm, Ma'am." Algernon said sadly, that was the second time he had to make that statement and it never stopped hurting.

Croaker could hear her sigh and curse under her breath. "How bad is it? How many did we lose?" she asked.

"We lost everyone except the team with Harry, Ma'am." Croaker had to pull the receiver away from his ear to avoid losing his hearing.

After a stream of curse words that would make a sailor blush she asked, "What is this I hear about some idiots taking my Minister of Magic hostage inside of the Ministry building no less?"

"Well Ma'am, we were looking over the wreckage of The Farm when we got a message that the Ministry was under attack. We showed up just in time to help the few Aurors still standing push the intruders back out of the lobby but we are too few in number to take the Ministry back without casualties until Harry gets back in a little over three hours."

"I am sending three SAS, eight man strike teams to assist you in any way you require. I am also pulling the rights of the people that did this. Do whatever it takes to get the Ministry back and the hostages out safe. I am counting on you to keep the situation under control until Harry gets there." she said.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" She hung up the phone. He dialed Harry's number.

Back on the plane things had settled down to where they were before the decoy mission happened except that everyone was in their combat gear. Harry was still trying to get his mind around the fact that the twelve people on this plane with him were all that was left of CTD. Juliet handed him a cell phone. "Yes?" he asked.

"Harry, it's Algernon, I just got off the phone with the Queen, and she is furious. She has revoked the rights of the assholes that did this. She wants the Ministry taken back and she wants the hostages out safely. She is sending us three, eight man SAS strike teams as back up. But we need a plan. How are we going to get this done?" Algernon asked with a sigh.

"Boss do you have access to who is in there?" Harry asked trying to get a picture of how the situation looked.

"Not at the moment but the second they call with a list of demands I will ask for a list of who he has." Croaker said.

"Good, I want to know if there are any side effects to using a stun grenade on someone as old as Amelia Bones or anyone injured." Harry asked.

"There should be no side effects at all but what do you have in mind?" Algernon asked.

"We don't have the resources to storm the building and take it by force without compromising the safety of the hostages, but we have enough people to work as cleanup crew. We'll figure out where they're hiding, and we have phoenixes drop Stun Grenades from the ceiling. Then we sweep in and put them all in to cells. We can figure out a punishment that fit's the crime of executing our brothers and sisters later." said Harry as he worked out the plan in his head.

"That could work, and I think I have a solution for what we should do with the enemy." Croaker hung up the phone and went about summoning the five phoenixes that belong to Harry. Within moments of calling their names Fawkes, Hedwig and their three offspring Max, Marc, and Mindy showed up. Croaker then relayed the plan to them, and got nods of approval.


	4. Chapter 4: Batteries Not Included

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **Review Responses:**

starboy454, jkarr - thanks, nice to see readers sticking it out with me

The 94th River II - Thanks, I'll do my best.

Tekurinmoto - Thanks, don't quote me on this but never say never ^_^

Karou Windstalker - Thanks, my goal is to deviate where I believe my changes will keep to the heart of the story; at least till it becomes all me, then I hope I've made it enough mine to complete it.

Deathday Party Planner - Wow right back! These are the type of reviews I long for, thank you. Blood issue, these are flashbacks to a war where he was on the front lines. Harry was heading for grey wizard, now he's a grey squib. Smut wise, can't say there won't be lemons, but I can guarantee they won't be written as porn screen plays.

desireejones99 - Thanks. That it is, good catch.

 **A/N:** You love me, you REALLY love me! ^_^ nearly 1000 views on my last update on the FIRST DAY, wow. Over 3000 views total! It's seeing numbers like that that drive me to hurry up and start the next chapter ASAP. As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" ** _Avada Kedvara_** " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 4:** Batteries Not Included

~Flashback continued~

Two stressful, sorrowful, and thoughtful hours later and the team on the plane executed the same HALO insertion that they performed for their fake mission. They landed in their bird form next to Croaker and shifted back to human form.

"What's the situation Boss?" asked Harry, all business again after hearing the shocking news.

"We have fourteen hostages being held in the Minister's Office on the top floor by Malfoy and ten others. Beyond that we believe there are about twenty others and as many as three vampires stationed around the top floor outside the minister's office. We don't think there are any more in there, but we can't know for sure because the scanners are having trouble getting through the wards." Algernon explained as he pointed to maps of the ministry building.

"Okay, Hedwig I want you and two of your kids to drop the stunner grenades on the people in the hallways. Take as many as you can hold and drop them as spaced out as you can." Getting a nod from his faithful friend and Marc and Mindy, he turned to Fawkes, "Fawkes I want you and Max to take care of the office. Drop as many Grenades as you can and try not to drop more than one on the Minister. She's getting on in age, and I don't want a repeat of what happened to Minerva, okay?" Getting nods he turned to the SAS strike team groups, and the fifteen remaining Aurors standing next to three Unspeakables. Looking over who was left from the Aurors he spoke up. "Shack, it's good to see you made it out of the fight alive. I want you to take a strike team and five Aurors and sweep the ground floor and levels one and two. Secure the floors and hold your positions. Move in after the stunner grenades go off."

"Got you Harry! Jones, Slick, Stevens, Rook, and Coal you're with me! Be ready in five." Kingsley said as he pulled his team off to the side of the front doors.

Harry looked at Tonks, she had scrapes on her knees and a cut on her forearm. "You okay Tonks?" Harry asked.

"It's just a scratch." Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow she sighed, "If you must know, I landed on uneven ground when I apparated in and fell." Seeing Harry holding back a laugh she made a go ahead gesture with her hand and everyone around her burst into laughter. "Yuck it up people." she said with a sigh.

"Sorry Tonks, anyway I want you to take a strike team and five Aurors and sweep the fourth, fifth and sixth floors and hold them. Storm the building when the grenades go off. Harry said.

"Aye, aye Crap-tain!" she mock saluted him ending in the two finger salute, "Come on Sam, Gold, Reuben, Nicky, and Cook you get to be on my team. Yay for you!" Harry shook his head and turned to Croaker.

"Boss, take the three Aurors and Unspeakables with the last strike team, and sweep the DoM, and the courtrooms. I doubt any one will be down there, but there are too many valuable things in the DoM not to be sure. Harry said.

"Right Harry." Croaker said as he waved over the last of the men.

Harry turned to the strike teams, "I want to thank you for the help guys, earlier tonight the SAS-CTD HQ was hit and we lost 500 plus brothers to the men that are held up in this building. If you find someone still conscious and they resist don't be gentle with them; in fact I don't want to see any of the hostage takers unharmed, you get what I'm saying?" Harry asked with a hard edge to his voice.

One of the strike team members stepped forwards as the speaker of the group, "We are honored to fight alongside CTD, we will help in any way we can, Sir!"

What happened next, happened snitch on fire fast. Each phoenix took three stunner grenades. One in each talon and one in their beak, and flashed out. Seconds later they all reappeared in front of Harry, he asked if they got everyone and Hedwig nodded. Moments later the three strike teams stormed the building guns at the ready. Harry and his team pulled out there guns and smoke jumped to the top floor.

With his two Berettas in hand Harry swept the hallway with his eyes. There were eighteen people laying on the floor stunned. He motioned for Victor, Mike, and Charlie to start tying them up and search the rest of the floor. He crossed to the door of the Ministers office, Juliet and Fox behind him. He held up three fingers on his right hand and started to count down. When he dropped his last finger he kicked in the door, and rolled in to the room coming up to his feet with his guns up sweeping the room. Everyone was knocked out cold. He took three big steps and kicked Malfoy as hard as he could in the balls like a muggle footballer going for the game winning goal. He called Romeo and Tango in to the room to tie up the prisoners. He also sent in Kilo to look the hostages over. He took Echo with him down to the eighth floor and sent Juliet, Fox, and Delta to sweep the seventh.

Harry and Echo ghosted down the north stairwell to the door that led to the eighth floor. They crept to the door and Harry put his ear to the doorjamb. He turned to Echo and signaled that there was two enemies by the door.

"How do you want to play this?" Harry asked "Do we shoot through the door, or do we kick it in and take them by surprise?"

"I vote for option two, because we don't know if they are hostiles."

"Good point, on three I'll fling it open and you grab one of them and I'll take the other." getting a nod from Echo he counted down and flung the door open. Echo lunged forwards and grabbed one of the guys in a sleeper hold, and Harry twisted the other guys right arm behind his back and slammed his face in the wall. Crouching down they zip tied their hands behind their backs and moved down the hall sweeping offices for targets; Harry on the right and Echo on the left. Harry opened a office door and dodged a green spell. He switched his gun to full auto and stuck it through the open door and sprayed the office. He looked in after twenty rounds and found a guy on the ground with two holes in his chest. He walked over to the corpse and put another round in the guy's head for good measure, and walked out. "You can never be too careful" he thought.

As he was taking care of the hostile in the office, Echo opened the door across the hall and found a female vampire hunched over a corpse drinking his blood. She lifted her head snarling and before Echo could react the vamp had him pinned to the ground with her hands around his throat, he with his forearm under her chin to hold her away from his face. Harry turned around at the sound of Echo hitting the ground and had his gun up and firing armor piercing bullets at the vampire. He hit her in the chest but she jumped back into the office before he could hit her again. Harry crossed the hall and crouched to check on Echo. He was alive, but choked out. Straightening, he walked to the office and looked around the doorframe. Seeing no one in the room, he lead with his gun slowly into the room scanning it with his eyes. No one. Half way into the room the vampire dropped on him from the ceiling and kicked his gun across the room. Harry elbowed her in the face and she jumped out of the room. Bending over to pick up his gun he felt her presences behind him. Slowly as to not draw suspicion, he pulled out his knife. She lunged at him and Harry stabbed the knife backwards into her thigh, then spinning around to face her pulled the short sword from his back and swung it parallel with the ground, taking her head clean off.

Harry called Victor and Kilo down stairs to look over Echo and finish the sweep of the eight floor. When they got to the end of the hall and called out an all clear. Harry left Victor in charge of that floor and smoke jumped out to the three team leaders to get a report. And give the all clear.

All said and done it took less than fifteen minutes from the first stunner grenade going off to the call of all clear from all four teams. One hour later and the building was cleared out and every one left, but Harry's team. They sat around a conference table in the DoM, and talked about the nights events.

"So Echo, you got your ass kicked by a girl?" asked Mike,smirking.

"She was a vampire elder that just fed, you asshole!" Echo yelled back.

"We found a vamp in a hallway around the corner from the Minister's office. We took him out real fast, and no one got hurt." Mike said in a teasing tone.

"Mike leave Echo alone. She was a clever elder, she landed a good hit on me and tricked me into coming into a room and then she disarmed me." Harry encouraged good hearted ribbing between his troops, but he stepped in if he felt he had to. They went back to talking about the nights events and it was early morning when the conversation got around to what to do with the 36 assholes they now had in holding cells. Croaker interrupted their talk of torture.

"I might have a plan that will require them intact for it to work so no killing them until I can run the numbers, okay?"

"What do you have in mind, Algernon?" asked Harry

"Before this all happened we were playing with the idea of a portkey that can travel in the fourth dimension. Effectively making a time portkey." The occupants at the table got real serious and quiet after he said that.

"How sound is the math Algernon?" asked Juliet softly

"I have been working on it for awhile but I'm close to a working prototype. The problem I keep running in to is power requirements. I have successfully sent a chimpanzee back in time two weeks, but that almost drained three casters to the danger level. I have been researching ways to get the power we are looking for, and the only thing we have found is an old Druidic ritual that rips out a victims magical core. We have also been looking into a way to store the core, and got some ideas from the Americans. They have been doing things with crystals, like the time displacement field that runs on gems that store power."

"What kind of time frame are we talking about in terms of traveling in to the past?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, we don't know. From all of the math we looked over it seems like, with enough power, we could send someone back as far as we want. Hell, with the right amount of power, we could send a man back to Merlin's time, but would we want to?" Algernon asked.

"Yes! We want to! How much power would it take to send this team back say 55 years?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we can't do that. The power it would take is astronomical, and would you want to fuck with the time line that much? Plus the body can only take that kind of stress for so long then it falls apart. We figure that even a hybrid as strong as you would only be able to withstand maybe 50 years at the most, and that's assuming that the jump would not land you in a coma." Croaker said, trying to talk Harry out of going too far back, it could kill him.

"Algernon, I want you to find the limits of the time portkey. I don't care how you do it, we have 36 unwilling test subjects in cells right now and countless others in prison for life. I want to know what's possible, and what 's probable. I'm going to see the Queen now, and I want these answers fast. Use that time field and any money you need to get me answers. Juliet get the Big Boss whatever he needs." With that Harry smoke jumped out to an apartment down the street from the Ministry in London.

He showered and changed in to a black three button suit with a black shirt and tie. He drank an all purpose blood based energy/healing potion and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. Walking to the basement garage and over to his black 2015 BMW M3, he got in and drove to the back gate of Buckingham Palace. He showed his badge to the guard and drove past. He got out off car at the door and handed the keys to the young valet. "Not too fast kid," he said with a smirk as he walked through the door and over to the security checkpoint desk.

"Credentials and purpose of your visit." said the bored guard. Harry handed over a black slim wallet with a gold badge and a picture ID. The guard looked it over and handed it back to Harry. "All right then Mr. Potter hand over any weapons you're carrying."

Harry unbuttoned his jacket and pulled a Berretta 92fs from the black leather shoulder holster and handed it to the guard. He then pulled a Sig Sauer 229 from his back and handed it over. The guard was about to say something witty when Harry lifted up his right leg on the desk and pulled a Walter PP/Ks from an ankle holster. The guard looked speechless at this point and started to make a comment about firepower when Harry opened his jacket again and pulled out a ten inch all black ceramic knife, and put it on the table.

"Packing heavy today Mr. Potter?"

"Not really" deadpanned Harry, chuckling to himself as he walked past the desk and up to the Queen of Magic's office. He waited for the secretary to announce him and stepped in to the office. The Queen was standing behind a huge light colored wood desk next to a big comfy pale pink office chair. Thanks to the hybridization she looked about fifty years old. The room was light and airy, with a light pink color scheme. He walked in to the room and over to one of the chairs in front of her desk and bowed. "My Queen, I come bearing horrible news and maybe a solution."

"Have a seat Harry. I know about The Farm. It is never easy to lose men in combat, but to have the best counter terrorist unit in the world fall to a terrorist attack while they sleep in their beds is a slap in the face. I have already had my assistant draw up the paper work to pay full benefits to all of the fallen member's families. Never fear Harry we will rebuild the CTD!" she said with real conviction behind her words.

"Thank you Ma'am, but I might have a better solution to rebuilding the CTD. Croaker has been messing about with time again, and was able to send a chimp back in time two weeks with what he is calling the time portkey. I have tasked him with finding out the limits of this device with the hope that we can send my team or maybe just me back in time and stop not only the attack on The Farm but also the last war itself." he said excitedly.

"Harry calm down and explain it to me slowly, I have never seen you this hyper before." Over the next hour Harry went over the basic concepts and ideas. When he left her office he had a smile on his face.

Over the next month Croaker and his team of Unspeakables spent a year under time compression. They had the final formula for how far you can go back. For a fifty-five year old Hybrid like Harry the power required to send him back 48 years was immense and 48 years was the limit. If they tried to go back farther than 48 years they could potentially rip Harry apart with the displacement of magic it would take to activate the portkey. As it is, the jump 48 years was going to hurt, bad. Harry was going to be in pain and there was a possibility that he could end up in a coma.

It would take about one average sized core per year of time travel. The Unspeakables did the core ripping and capturing into a big crystal brick. Then they went to work on what they called "The War Chest", it had seven compartments.

The first compartment was for Harry's things he was taking with him. It had clothing and photo albums. The second compartment was expanded to double it's size and full of matchboxes. each matchbox was a shrunken weapons crate full of guns. There were enough guns and other weapons in there to supply all of CTD twice over. The third compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of gold galleons. It contained just over fifty million galleons, all the money left in the Potter and Black accounts. The fourth compartment was another 20x20 foot room full of the Unspeakable library. The fifth compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of dragon hides and armor. The sixth compartment was what they called the "Motor Pool", it had shelves full of what looked like models of cars, trucks and airplanes, they were real vehicles shrunk down for storage. The last compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of crates of potions. Things like stockpiled phoenix tears, blood, and other rare ingredients. This was all shrunk down and put in to Harry's magically expanded black messenger bag.

On Halloween, Harry's habit of having adventures that day hadn't changed. The team assembled in a field that was still an empty field 48 years ago. Harry was there dressed in black jeans, a black tee shirt, his black full length officers wool coat and his black dragon hide boots. He slung his messenger bag across his chest asking Hedwig, Fawkes and their three offspring to get in the trunk's first compartment. With the small amount of clothing he packed there was a lot of room for them. He shrunk the trunk and put it in his bag along with the flask of hybrid healing juice, and the letters for people in the past written by themselves in the future. He looked around the people standing there with him, his team and friends, the Minister of Magic Madam Bones, the headmistress of Hogwarts and his friend Minerva McGonagall, Croaker and some Unspeakables. Last but not least, the Queen was there in a light pink business suit. They all hugged him and wished him luck, then they all left the area. Harry pulled out the bright glowing crystal brick and after a quick prayer to the gods tapped it with his wand. There was a large explosion and he was gone.

Harry came to in a field. It was dark out and he felt like he was hit by a truck. He had a splitting headache, and was too weak to stand. He pulled out the flask of blood based healing potion and downed it. After a few minutes he felt a little bit better. Shaking his head to get some of the cobwebs out he looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. He smoke jumped to an alley outside of the Leaky Caldron, waking into the pub and up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked Tom the bar tender.

"Butterbeer and today's Daily Prophet, please." said Harry as he dropped a galleon on the bar. Tom handed him a beer bottle and the news paper. Harry unfolded it and looked at the date. October 31, 1987 it read and on the inside Harry was doing a happy dance. He flipped through the paper and tossed it on the bar and asked Tom, "How much for a room for a few days?"

"One galleon a night for a single."

"Here's five galleons, I don't know how long I will be staying but I can tell you it will be at least three nights." Harry left five gold coins on the bar and Tom gave him a key with the number 7 on it. Harry went up to this room opened his trunk let the phoenix family out into the room.

Harry took a seat on the bed with a sigh.

"Victoria!"

"Master called for… Who the hell are you?!" asked a tall house elf in perfect English. She was dressed in fine red robes.

Harry laughed. "It's me, Harry."

Victoria looked at Harry then looked into his eyes. "What happened to you, you're old!"

"Vicky, it's me but I'm from the future. I came back in time to fix things." he said as he ran his hand through his short cropped hair.

"Then where is young Master?" the elf asked in exasperation.

"I will get him out of his aunt's house tomorrow or the day after, but right now we have to do some things first. How is Potter Manor looking?" he asked.

"Clean and ready to move into, master." she said.

"Good I need you to prepare the master suite, and the six suites next to It. Be prepared for residents soon. We are also going to host an important group of people for a lunch and dinner meeting. This group will include the Queen and some important members of the Ministry. Have all of the Potter elves reverted to house elves again?" he asked softly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But now that you are back you can rebond us and we can go back to being proper elves again." she said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry Vicky, but I don't have the magic to rebond you, but I will make sure that little Harry will rebond you very soon." Harry said with conviction. He hated seeing the elves revert back to their short, green existence.

"Thank you master. I will go now and prepare the manor, and tell the other elves of your return master!" she said with a bow.

Harry nodded then passed out on the bed.

~End Flashback~

"And that is how I got here, I took a time portkey." Harry finishedtelling Minerva the story and her head was still spinning from the idea the you could take someone magical core and put it in to a crystal that works like a portkey to travel through time.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Minerva

"The first thing I'm going to do is go see Algernon, and hand him a letter written by himself to himself. Then I am going to Gringotts, I have a business opportunity for them. I am going to give them a list of companies to invest in. How is Albus doing?" he asked with a sneer.

"Not very good at the moment, he has been in a coma since you arrived yesterday. Why?" she asked.

"Well if the old bastard is not looking at his tracking instruments then there is a chance I can free young Harry from our abusive relatives today." he said with an evil smile.

"What do you mean abusive relatives?!" she asked shocked.

"The Dursley's have been abusing him since you left him on their door step." he said sadly.

"I knew they were no good, I even told him they were the worst sort!" she said almost in tears.

"I'm going to get him out of there today and I am going to take custody of him as well." he said reassuringly.

"How are you going to get custody of yourself?" she asked confused.

"I'm not, when I go to Gringotts today I am going to have the goblins knock up some paperwork that says I am James' older squib brother Harold William Potter. Using that name I will get custody of him, it's not like I can't pass the Potter blood test. When I'm done with that, can I drop Harry of with you while I take care of the old man?" he asked.

"Yes. But he can't stay in my quarters in the castle forever you know." she reminded him.

"Yes, but until after the funeral of the old man, I am going to be all over the place and that's not a good way to look after a kid. Besides, tomorrow you will have much bigger rooms in the castle, Headmistress McGonagall!" he said with a smirk.

"I had not thought of that. What should I do until you bring young Harry to me?" she said with a smile. If you had told her yesterday she would smile at the thought of Albus Dumbledore no longer drawing breath, she would have thought you were crazy, but after hearing about what he did to her Shamus. Death was too good for him.

"May I suggest buying a new black dress for the funeral of the century?" they both laughed at that and parted ways. Minerva went to Madam Malkin's, and Harry smoke jumped to the DoM.


	5. Chapter 5: Restarts and Rescues

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **Review Responses:**

starboy454, jkarr - thanks, nice to see readers sticking it out with me

The 94th River II - Thanks, I'll do my best.

Tekurinmoto - Thanks, don't quote me on this but never say never ^_^

Karou Windstalker - Thanks, my goal is to deviate where I believe my changes will keep to the heart of the story; at least till it becomes all me, then I hope I've made it enough mine to complete it.

Deathday Party Planner - Wow right back! These are the type of reviews I long for, thank you. Blood issue, these are flashbacks to a war where he was on the front lines. Harry was heading for grey wizard, now he's a grey squib. Smut wise, can't say there won't be lemons, but I can guarantee they won't be written as porn screen plays.

desireejones99 - Thanks. That it is, good catch.

 **A/N:** You love me, you REALLY love me! =) nearly 1000 views on my last update on the FIRST DAY, wow. Nearly 6000 views total! It's seeing numbers like that that drive me to hurry up and start the next chapter ASAP. I apologize for the wait, Rules was begging to be picked up again and original content will always take longer than edits. As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" _ **Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 5:** Restarts and Rescues

Harry smoke jumped to the DoM. He opened the door to the rotating room. He looked at the red doors for a second, and then walked to the door right across from the one he entered and walked in. The hallway on the other side of the door was long and wide with offices on either side. Heads in Unspeakable robes stuck out from offices and the man in the office next to the door asked in a magically modified voice. "What do you want?"

"I am looking for that good-for-nothing boss of yours Algernon Croaker." Harry replied in an even voice to the unspeakable standing next to him, in a louder voice he called out, "Come out you lay about! I know you can hear me." An older man at the end of the hall stuck his head out of his office and yelled.

"What is the meaning of this! You will pay me respect in my department or I'll gut you like a fish and let the boys experiment on your remains!" Croaker yelled down the hall.

"Now that's the man I came to see!" called Harry laughing hard. He walked up to Croaker and handed him a big manila envelope. Croaker opened it and his own Unspeakable badge fell out along with a long letter. He looked up sharply at Harry.

"You did it old man you pulled off the first time portkey." Croaker ushered Harry in to his cluttered office and told him to take a seat. He then sat behind his desk and read the letter. Twenty minutes and forty pages later Croaker looked up at Harry and asked to see the brick. Harry pulled out the crystal brick that took him back in time and put it on his desk. Croaker looked it over and ran some tests on it with his wand, then nodded.

"So I was the one who created the device that caused the Event?" at Harry's nod Croaker broke out in to a fit of giggles. When he got in control of himself he said. "Now it seems that I have a Death Eater on my payroll. I will have him put into an interrogation room and questioned for useful information. After that I'll have a wing cleared out for the care package I sent myself. It should be ready in a few days, and look, I gave myself blueprints to work off of. " Croaker said excitedly as he pulled out drawings.

"There is no need to clear out a wing. There's a wing that's has been empty for five years now. We'll just use that one." Harry said with a shrug

"But I was saving that wing Harry! In case we have to recall the operations side of this department." Croaker said defensively.

"You won't need it Algernon. The whole point to making the CTD is to perform the tasks that the operations side of the Unspeakable department used to do during the war. By all means call back the operatives we will need, curse breakers and hit wizards, but CTD will handle the rest of the of the jobs." Harry said.

"I will have this R&D wing set up and a team to work on the inventions in no time. It will be a pleasure to work with you Harry." Croaker said as he stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"In the upcoming week, there is going to be a big funeral for Dumbledore. Next week Sunday there is going to be a meeting of important people at Potter Manor. These three port keys will take you there. One for you and one each for Ghost, and the Lovegood family. Just organize the wing and we will worry about staff next week after the meeting." With that, Harry smoke jumped to an alleyway next to Gringotts.

Harry walked into the bank and past the tellers to an ornate desk off to the side. The goblin looked up at him and Harry pulled out a gold and jewel encrusted knife and placed it on the desk. upon seeing the knife the goblin jumped from his seat and bowed low, then called over a younger goblin and had a fast conversation in gobbledygook. The young goblin then ran from the room. The first goblin turned back to Harry and bowed again before saying. "My assistant is just checking if the Manager is available. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Friend of the Goblin Nation." he ended with a another bow.

"Take your time my friend, I don't have another appointment until six." Just then the doors to the back room opened and the young goblin rushed up to the old goblin and spoke and few words that Harry could not make out.

The old goblin turned to Harry, "The Manager will see you now. Boneshaker will guide you to his office." Harry put the knife away and followed Boneshaker with a nod to the old goblin. They walked down twisting hallways that led to the big gold doors of the Manager's office. Boneshaker knocked once and opened the door for Harry to walk in. The office walls were covered in weapon racks filled with killing tools. The Manager's desk was made of finely carved gold and had a chair the would give the Manager the appearance of being taller than his goblin body would allow.

"Have a seat Friend of the Goblin Nation." Ragnok said as Harry took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the big desk.

"Please call me Harry, I have a letter for you and after you read it we can go over some business." Harry pulled out a similar package to the one he handed Croaker, but this envelope was made of heavy parchment and had Ragnok's personal seal on it. The Manager took out the parchment from inside and read it over. After reading half of the letter written to himself from the future he looked up and asked to see the knife. Harry gave it to him. The Manager looked it over and handed it back nodding. Finally the Manager was done and looked up at Harry.

"You can call me Ragnok, do you have the gold you want to deposit on you?" the bank manager asked.

"Yes I have it here," Harry pulled out the trunk and expanded it. He then put his thumb on the square for the third compartment, and the lid clicked open. Harry showed the room full of gold to Ragnok.

Tapping a rune on his desk Ragnok summoned ten goblins pushing mining carts. He barked orders at the in gobbledygook, and they began to levitate gold coins in to the mining carts. Ragnok asked Harry what the account name should be.

"I want the name on the account to be Bright Futures INC." replied Harry "and I will need some ID's made up in the name of Harold William Potter age 55, the squib brother to James Potter. I will need a full identity package, wizard and Muggle. I will also need the Potter and Black head of house rings." Ragnok looked at him sharply. Head of house rings gave the wearer power over that house. All pureblood and halfblooded wizards and witches wear rings that show that they are a member of a House. It tells everyone else that you are under the protection of that House. Each House had dozens of these small inexpensive rings. They had the House crest and depending on how flashy the House was a band design. For a small fee the goblins could knock you up one in minutes. The Head of House ring was different however. It gave you the power to sit in a Wizengamot seat, and hold control over who was in the House. Meaning that if you had the Head of House ring on your finger you could disown a member of the family, or bring someone under the protection of the House.

"Do you hold a claim to those two rings?" asked the goblin Head of State.

In reply Harry held up his two hands. On the left hand middle finger was the Black Head of House ring, and on the right hand ring finger was the Potter Head of House ring. "I laid claim to the two rings in the summer of 1996.

Ragnok nodded, and wrote something on a parchment and handed it to an assistant. Ten minutes later the assistant came back with a silver tray that had a drivers license, a passport, a black Barclay card that connected to the new account, and finally three rings. The Potter family ring was white gold and had the Potter Family crest of a shield with a lion's head on it.

The Black Head of House ring was big and made of Platinum. The top of the ring had a right facing black Grim's head made out of obsidian with a diamond for it eye.

The Potter Head of House ring was made of gold, and had a big face. On the face of the ring was a dragon carved out of a ruby holding a sword with two emerald eyes. This ring symbolized that the Potters were direct descendents of Merlin.

Picking up the Potter Head of House ring he laid it on the matching ring on his finger. They glowed and the rings fused together. He did the same for the Black Head's ring. He then took off the Potter Head's ring and threaded it onto his dog tags. He then put the Potter family ring on in it's place it resized itself. He pocketed the id's.

"This is a list of companies that I want you to invest that gold in and the dates to start. I also want you to buy the Daily Prophet and the two buildings on either side of the south entrance to the alley. I want the two buildings knocked down and I want this fifty story office building built there" Harry handed the list and a poster tube with blueprints to Ragnok. The Manager looked it over, and nodded. "How long will it take to finish the construction?"

"Well if you want it to be done fast it will cost you." the bank manager warned him.

"Price is no concern. I want it done right and fast." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well if we secure the deeds to the land today then we could tear down the two structures tomorrow and have this new building up in about a week, and ready to move furniture in another week. Will that be fast enough?" Ragnok asked as he looked over the blueprints.

"Yes, With that I bid you good day, and good profits." Harry got up and was escorted out to the lobby.

Harry looked at his watch, and saw that it was only 3:30. He had some time before he had to be in Surrey, and he figured he could use the help. So he had one more meeting before getting Harry. He put on his dark sun glasses and walked out of Gringotts and to the Leaky Caldron. He waved to Tom the bar tender and walked out of the pub down the street to an abandoned alley. Harry walked in to the alley and up to a dumpster. He pulled out his case of cars and picked a dark gray 1969 Boss Mustang 402. He put the car on the ground and pressed his thumb print on the roof and walked away. The car gave off three beeps and expanded to full size. Looking at the expanded car you could see it was metallic dark gray and had black Boss graphics on the sides and hood. Harry opened the driver side door and sat behind the wheel. He breathed in the smell of leather, wood polish, and cigarette smoke. Harry turned the key sitting in the ignition and the big super charged V8 beast under the hood fired up.

Harry closed his eyes and drank in the sounds and smells. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a Lynyrd Skynyrd CD and slid it into the factory looking radio in the dash, and Free Bird was pumped through the ten speaker sound system. Harry pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and lit one with the dashboard cigarette lighter. He inhaled hard and leaned back in his seat. His first SAS trainer once told him that "life is a guessing game and you never know when it'll end, so enjoy the little things."

Harry sped out of the alley and down the street to a gas station with a pay phone. Pulling in next to the convenience store Harry got out and walked in. he grabbed a bottle of Coke from the cooler and came up to the register.

"Is that it?" asked the old guy behind the counter.

"No, let me have a pack of Marlboro reds and change for the phone out front." replied Harry as he dropped a fiver on the counter. The old man nodded and tossed the box of smokes and a handful of change on the counter. Harry took his soda and pocketed the change and smokes. He walked over to the pay phone and dropped in some coins. He pulled out a black phonebook, flipping through he found the number for Steven Bones' desk at London Metro PD. He punched in the number and after three rings he got.

"Detective Bones, London Metro, what can I do you for?" asked the metro PD cop.

"Steven, you don't know me but I am recruiting for an agency, and I wanted to meet with you about a career opportunity." Harry said in his best infomercial voice.

"Okay. Who's fucking with me! If this is a prank set up by my sister I'll kill her!" Steven asked in a wheezing yell.

"Steven, this is not a prank. I know that MI-5 rejected you because of your health problems, and I know that you hate being a Metro cop. I also know that you can't pursue your dream job because you need magic to join the Aurors." Harry said in a no bullshit manner.

"What the fuck is your problem, are you crazy? Mentioning that on the phone." asked Steven in a hushed whisper.

"Then meet me somewhere we can talk." Harry said.

"Okay. I'm about to take lunch, I'll meet with you at the Black Bull pub two blocks west of my station in about half an hour." Steven said in the same hushed tone.

"I'll be there." Harry got in his car and sped off to the pub.

Forty minutes later Steven walked in to the pub. He was small in stature, maybe five and a half foot tall and one hundred and twenty pounds. He looked about forty-five but he only just turned thirty. He was wearing a cheap brown tweed suite and thick Coke bottle glasses in big black plastic frames. He looked sickly, like a strong wind would knock him over. He scanned the room looking for an out of place wizard, but couldn't find one. He looked around again and spotted a man sitting at a table in a dark corner of the room. Making eye contact, Steven gave the man a questioning look and the man dressed in all black nodded. He walked over and took a seat opposite him.

"Who are you, and how do you know that stuff about me?" demanded Steven quietly

"My name is Harold Potter and I know about you because I read your file from the DoM." that last part was a lie. Harry knew that information because Amelia told him it. This whole meeting was Amelia's doing. She had Harry promise that he would recruit her younger brother into CTD, before he could die of a heart attack in 1990 while chasing a suspect.

You see Steven was born very prematurely and extremely sickly. He was expected to die before his saw his first birthday, but he lived. He was also born a squib so he couldn't join the family business, the Aurors. The Bones family had a long history with the Aurors, Gregory Bones graduated top of the first class of Aurors in 1685 and since then every descendent of the Bones family was either an Auror or was married to an Auror. Steven's sister just became the first female director of the DMLEs and that really rubbed salt into the wound. Steven was happy for his sister, but seeing her standing on stage for the presentation of the Director's shield was hard.

"What were you talking about before when you said that you had a job offer?" Steven asked quietly.

"I'm building a new branch of law enforcement in the magical world. It will be directly controlled by Her Majesty, and have jurisdiction over the magical and muggle world. It will be a branch of the SAS, but it will also perform other tasks like the MI boys do. It will be called Counter Terrorism Division or CTD for short." Harry explained.

"So it will be a military group that deals with law enforcement as well." the short man asked.

"In a nut shell, yes, but we answer directly to the Queen. In the beginning we will just go after so called "Ex-Death Eaters" but after that we will be given tasks like oversight of Major crimes, counterintelligence, and guerilla warfare. We are a military outfit but we have MI-6 agency clearance." Harry said as he showed him his badge.

"Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Steven asked as he sat back in his chair.

"You have to be one of three things to be a member of CTD. A wizard, a werewolf, or a hybrid. The first two you know about, but the last one is a new race that I created. It is a mix between a vampire and a human. It is the best option, but then again I might be biased." Harry said with a smirk.

"What are you?"

"Hybrid"

"And you can walk in the sun light?" Steven asked in shock.

"Yes, there are no side effects to squibs that make the change to hybrid, and for you there are many benefits." Harry said.

"Like what?"

"It will fix your health problems, like your eyes, and your small heart. It will give you strength and speed. Animal shape shifting abilities and smoke jumping. It's like a form of apparition, but less violent and with a twenty mile maximum range. Besides the fact that in this form you are almost indestructible. One time we were taking over a small South American country and I was shot six times in various places and it didn't even slow me down." Harry said as he pulled his shirt collar to the side and showed Steven one of the bullet wounds.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Right here." Harry pulled a folder out of his messenger bag and put a contract and a blood quill on the table, and slid it to Steven. He looked it over and signed it. Harry put it away and shook his hand. "Welcome to the team, Bravo. We will have the potions ready in about a week, and with this portkey you are invited to a meeting next Sunday at Potter Manor. But before you quit your job at Metro I need your help with a bust." They ordered lunch and talked about what they were going to do later that evening. After eating Steven (Bravo) Bones went back to the office and got two uniformed officers to come with him on a joint operation with another law enforcement agency. They exited the building and walked up to Harry standing next to his car.

"This is the other cop?" asked the younger of the two officers with Bones.

"Yeah, my name's Harry, and I'm sorry about the clothes, but I work narcotics for the Yard, and I just came off a bust. There are perks to it though, the car for one is a big hit with the ladies." they all laughed at that. "But in all honesty I want to thank you for helping me with this. I don't know what Steven told you but the reason I can't put this drug bust on the books is because targets are my dead brother's sister-in-law and her husband. The way I came by the information is my nephew lives with them, and he is being abused. I looked into his situation, and found out that they are dealing coke out of their house. I don't know if we will find a drug stash but we will find my brother's kid locked in a cupboard. I can't take them down, and then ask for custody of the kid; it'll look suspicious. So I asked Steven, here, if he could make the bust. I can help if things get out of hand but the arrest has to go down by you." the two cops looked at each other and nodded. The older one turned to Harry.

"My name is Collin and this is my partner James. You say they have your nephew?"

"Yeah, they got custody over him when his parents died. They presented themselves as a nice clean cut family, and I was a undercover narc. So they took the kid, and I thought it was for the best. But then I hear he was abused and made to be a servant to them. To get him I can't go in there as a cop. I can't even be there when you first bust them." Harry said.

"We can handle it thanks, give us a five minute head start, and come get the kid. I don't like child abusers. So if it's like you said, their going down with or without drugs on the scene." they all nodded.

Bones and the two other uniformed officers got into two patrol cars and rolled out of the parking lot sirens blaring at full speed. Harry knew it would take them about a half hour to get there so he drove around the corner to an alley and shrunk his car. He called for Hedwig to flash him to the Dursley's living room.

He landed by the TV and his uncle jumped out of his seat at the sight of him appearing out of thin air. Harry took two steps and grabbed his fat uncle by the throat and looked into his eyes "You will sit by the coffee table and resist arrest when the cops come in twenty minutes." he said in a soft slow voice as he rolled his uncle's thoughts.

His uncle nodded and sat on the couch, in front of him, Harry put a brick of white powder on the coffee table. He then found his aunt in the kitchen sitting at the table. Before she could stand up to confront the person storming into her house Harry looked her dead in the eye and intoned "sit down, and shut up!" she dropped back into her seat. "Where's Harry?" she pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. "Where is Dudley?" she made an attempt to speak, but no sound came out, Harry put his head in his hand. "Why do I have the dumbest relatives in the world? You can talk again."

"He is out with his friends he won't be back till later." she said in a lost voice.

Harry opened the cupboard door and found little Harry curled up holding his side crying softly. Older Harry got down on his knees and offered little Harry his hand.

"Harry, I'm your uncle Harold and if you play along and do everything I tell you to, I can get you out of here. Okay?" Little Harry nodded.

"If I go with you are you going to hurt me?" little Harry asked in a scared voice.

"No Harry. I won't hurt you. But you have to listen to me. In about twenty minutes cops are going to come to take your aunt and uncle away, and they are going to call me in and hand you over to me. I know these guys, and they're good guys. But until they come you have to stay in there, okay?" again little Harry nodded. "Are you hurt?" Harry nodded. "Where are you hurt Harry?"

"My face hurts and my back, but my tummy hurts the most." little Harry moaned out.

"Harry can you lift up your shirt for me so I can look it over?" little Harry nodded and tried to get up but he dropped down in pain. Older Harry reached in and moved his shirt up and saw big black bruises. He dropped little Harry's shirt and shuffled around in his messenger bag for something. He came up with a small test tube full of glowing silver liquid. He pulled the black rubber stopper off of it and held it up to little Harry's lips. "Harry, I want you to take a sip of this, it's a powerful medicine that will fix up your tummy but we have to wait until the others come to fix your other injuries." Harry took a sip of the phoenix tears and felt a lot better. "Remember Harry, until the good guys come you will have to stay in the cupboard and when they ask you if Vernon is a bad man say yes and tell them that you hurt. When we leave here I can fix you up good. So stay strong, little man, and it will all be over soon." little Harry nodded. Older Harry rubbed little Harry's back. Then walked into the kitchen and over to his aunt.

"I was going to let you off easy but I see that's not enough, you let that beast of a man beat a defenseless child. When the cops come you're going to tell them everything you've done to Harry. Then you are going to admit that you help Vernon sell drugs." Harry looked around the house and came back to little Harry. "I have to lock the door again Harry, but in five minutes it will be opened. In fact when you hear the front door open I want you to yell for help. Can you do that Harry?" Little Harry nodded and jumped up and hugged older Harry hard. Older Harry rubbed little Harry's back and told him it would all be over soon, and he would never have to see the Dursley's again. Little Harry got into the cupboard and older Harry locked the door.

Older Harry made sure that the scene was all set and smoke jumped to the top of a parking garage half a mile away. He expanded his car, and drove to number four just as the cops were about to knock on the door. He watched as the cops busted in the front door and took down Vernon in the front room. With the amount of drugs on the table Vernon was looking at a very long stay in the pokey. Harry waited by his car until Steven ran out yelling for him to come quick. Harry burst into the house and saw little Harry crying on a kneeling Collin. Harry approached and picked little Harry up and carried him out of the house. He sat him down in the passenger seat of his Mustang. Harry kneeled down to be eye to eye with little Harry and told him he was proud of him for being so brave.

Minutes later Steven Bones lead Petunia out in cuffs as the other two officers dragged out Vernon. They put them in the cop car and went back for the evidence. Little Harry said he was hungry, so older Harry fumbled around in his magic bag and pulled out a half of a PB&J sandwich and the bottle of Coke he bought at the gas station. As Harry ate a lady from child services came and talked with older Harry.

"Hi my name is Jillian Frost from Child services. From what Steve tells me you are the boys paternal uncle, Harold?" asked the blond lady in a business suite.

"Yes, I work for the Scotland Yard as a undercover narc, but I am quitting that job and am going the raise little Harry with my girl friend Minerva. She is a teacher at a private school you see." said Harry with the most charming smile he could pull off. All the while hoping that Minnie never heard that last comment.

"In situations like this, we like to take the boy for a week of observation, to make sure he has no lasting physiological damage." Harry frowned and looked around to make sure that no one was looking at him. He stared into her eyes, and rolled her.

"In normal situations you would do that but you can see that Harry is a strong lad, and can go with his uncle. Now you are going to sign the paper work, and never call me again are we clear?" Jillian nodded, and made some notes on the documents she had on her clipboard. She nodded again.

"Yes I see no problem with you taking young Harry with you today, and the follow up interview is not going to be necessary. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter." with that she left. Harry told Steven that they were going, and that he would see him next week Sunday. Harry then drove to an alley, and got out of the car. He opened little Harry's door, and asked him to step out as well. He handed Harry the rest of the glowing phoenix tears.

"Drink the rest, it will heal you up. Now I'm going to tell you something and I want you to hear me out, can you do that?" Harry nodded "Have you ever done something and you can't explain it?" Harry nodded "You did magic." Seeing the look of disbelief on his face Harry tried again. "You are a wizard Harry. Someone that can use magic. I can't go into details right now but after dinner we can talk some more, and your aunt Minnie can explain it better but if we are going to get dinner and surprise her, we have to use magic to travel. Now I'm going to put the car away and then we are going to get a pizza, okay?" little Harry nodded but still looked skeptical. Harry put his hand on the roof of the mustang, and it gave off three beeps and shrunk down to a toy. Seeing this made little Harry gasp in surprise.

"I told you. Now I'm going to call for Hedwig the phoenix. Hedwig!" Hedwig arrived in a burst of flames. "Harry this is Hedwig, she is my oldest and most trusted friend. If you're ever in trouble just call for Hedwig and she will come for you. Now Hedwig can you take us to Tony's in London?" Hedwig bobbed her head. Harry turned to Little Harry. "Hold my hand and we'll flash over to a good pizza place in London I know." Little Harry took his hand and Harry took Hedwig's tail feathers and they were gone in a burst of flames.


	6. Chapter 6: Walking the Line

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **Review Responses:**

Fallow52, firetemplar415, wise ol' owl, jkarr, starboy454, ripper32, desireejones99 - Thank you all

justjakewilldo - loved the questions, and the Luna ideas, you'll be noted for the line I choose to use when I get to that chapter

 **A/N:** You love me, you REALLY love me! =) nearly 1000 views on my last update on the FIRST DAY, wow. Over 10k views total now! When I started tweaking this chapter it was only 6k. It's seeing numbers like that that drive me to hurry up and start the next chapter ASAP. I apologize for the wait, Rules was begging to be picked up again and original content will always take longer than edits. As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" ** _Avada Kedvara_** " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 6:** Walking the Line

An hour later found Minerva sitting on a chair by the fire place reading a romance novel she confiscated from a sixth year. She was relaxing in the silence of her small one bedroom living quarters in Hogwarts, when the serenity was broken by two laughing Harry's appearing out of thin are in a burst of flames in front of her.

"That is so much fun, can we go again uncle Harry?" little Harry all but yelled. Minerva raised an eye brow at the uncle part.

"Not tonight little man, but tomorrow we can have fun. Right now I would like you to meet your aunt Minnie. She's a teacher of magic, and you are going to stay here for a little bit, while I take care of some stuff. Okay?" Harry brought Little Harry over to where Minerva was sitting. Little Harry looked her over and nodded. He then hugged her tightly, and pulled back to stand next to Harry. "Right, little man, we have to eat dinner. Go wash your hands in the bathroom over there and I'll set the table, okay?"

"Okay uncle Harry." little Harry said as he ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"What's this about you being his uncle?" asked Minerva as she helped Harry put out plates and cups on the small table in her kitchen.

"I told him I was his uncle Harry, his dad's older brother." Harry explained as he put the pizza box on the table.

"I can see that. What I meant was why are you holding on to that charade in front of Harry? Why not tell him the truth?" Minerva asked.

"I will tell him when he is older, and can understand it better, but for now I'm uncle Harry. And you're aunt Minnie!" Harry laughed at that last part.

"That's okay, I guess, it's not like I have much to live up to, from what you told me." Minerva said as she looked at little Harry washing his hands. How anyone can mistreat a boy that cute and small is just beyond her.

Little Harry came out, and took a seat at the table, and they ate the pizza and drank Cokes, the two Harry's brought home. After they eat they sat on the couch, and little Harry started to ask the questions he was holding in all night.

"Uncle Harry, why was I sent to live with the Dursleys instead of with you?" little Harry asked.

"Well when your mum and dad died you were placed with them because it was decided that you would have a normal childhood. At the time we thought that the Dursleys were a good family. It was not until recently that we found out that they were abusing you. The second I could, I got you out of there." Harry said.

"What can you do with magic?" little Harry asked next as he looked at his uncle.

"The sky's the limit, no scratch that, we have brooms. So we can do almost anything with magic. Well your aunt Min can, I can't because I'm what they call a squib. That's someone that can use magical items but can't cast spells. Your aunt Min however can cast a lot of spells, and do special magic." Harry said.

"Like what?" asked an excited little Harry.

"Like, I can turn into a cat, and I can turn things into other things. I can turn this book," Minerva picked up a book from her coffee table "into almost anything. Like a puppy." with a flick of her wand she turned the book in her lap into a yellow Labrador puppy. The puppy barked, and jumped into little Harry's lap and licked his face. Little Harry giggled and played with him for a minute.

"Can I keep him uncle Harry?" little Harry begged.

"I'm sorry but we have to turn him back into a book. He's not real Harry. He's just a book in the shape of a dog. Tomorrow we can stop by the pet store, and get you a real pet, Okay?" Harry said.

A saddened little Harry nodded and handed the puppy back to his aunt Min. she flicked her wand and it was a book again. Little Harry was sad until he remembered that he had more questions. "Uncle Harry, when can I get a wand?"

"Well if your are good for your aunt Min while I'm gone and you read the book about wand care and use. I will get you a wand, and a book of spells you can learn."

"Cool, thank you uncle Harry. Now what can you do uncle Harry, you know with magic?"

"I can't cast spells but I can ride a broom, and use magic runes. That's when you write out a magic symbol on something, and put power into it and it makes magic. Like my boots have runes on them so I don't make sound when I walk. I can also make potions, but everyone is of the opinion that it's safer if I don't, as I'm not very good at it." Harry said with a shrug.

"Uncle Harry, you said that aunt Min is a teacher but what do you do?" little Harry asked.

"I'm like a soldier that also does cop work. I fight bad guys, and take them to jail. I also protect important people like the Queen." Harry said as he showed little Harry his badge.

"Wow! So you're like a super hero?" little Harry asked in awe of the badge.

"In a way I do have some powers, like I can move fast and I'm strong, but I don't wear bright colored spandex so I think that disqualifies me from the superhero standings little man." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, okay. What are we doing tomorrow?" little Harry asked.

"We are going shopping for new clothes and shoes, then we are going to the pet store, the toy shop, and the broom store. After that, if you behave, I will give you the book you have to read. And after dinner, if you have read the book, we will see about that wand. How does that sound?"

"Cool uncle Harry!" little Harry said.

"Good, but before we do all that we need to fix your body. Get up off the couch so that aunt Min can turn it into a bed, and then I want you to take two potions and go to sleep." They stood up and with a couple of wand waves the red couch was now a smaller version of the beds in the Gryffindor dorm room. She also turned one of the throws on the back of her chair into a set of big silk PJ's for Harry to wear. While little Harry was changing, Harry pulled out two potion flasks from his magic bag. When little Harry came out of the bathroom, Harry handed him the two potions and told him to drink them. Little Harry did and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Harry and Minerva walked in to the kitchen and Minerva asked what Harry was going to do next.

"I'm off to do good and bad things. I am going to make sure the Headmaster never wakes up from his coma. Then I'm going to deliver the same potions I gave to Harry to Sirius in Azkaban. While I'm there I will take care of some of the other prisoners, and the Dementors. I should be back just as the sun is coming up."

"Sounds like you got a busy night ahead of you. Good luck with that. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." With a nod Harry smoke jumped to the hospital wing. He ghosted over to Albus' bed and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of killing curse green liquid. Sticking the needle into the bottle he withdrew ten cc of the green stuff. Harry uncovered Albus' foot and injected the green stuff in between his toes. He covered up his feet. "I hope that you find eternal suffering in hell you old fuck." he spit out before smoke jumping out.

He reappeared outside of the school and had Hedwig flash him into a small dirty cell in Azkaban. There in a dark corner was Padfoot curled up in a ball hiding. Harry knelt down in front of him, and in a soft voice said, "Sirius, I'm here to help you. Change back so we can talk, I don't have much time." Sirius morphed back into a man. He looked under fed and dirty. His eyes look gaunt and hollow. You could clearly see each of his ribs. For some reason Harry thought that he looked just as bad after only seven years then he did when he spent thirteen years in the slammer. Then it hit him, "Sirius when did you figure out that Padfoot could hold up against the Dementors better?" Harry asked in a knowing tone.

"Last year. At least I think it was a year? Who are you?" was the reply Harry got in a raspy, wheezy voice.

"Well who I am is not important right at the moment. I'm here to drop off a care package, and tell you that I plan to have you out of here in a few days." Harry pulled out a black matchbox from his bag of tricks and showed it to Sirius. "Now pay attention, this is a box under a password activated shrinking charm, the password is "Prongs" the box expanded to a small trunk about 18"x 12"x 12" it had no lock. Harry opened it and pulled out a test tube rack full of potions. "These are special potions that will make you healthy again. You are to take one when you get up in the morning, one when they bring you your 'meal', then one a few hours after that. The last one you take right before you sleep. Got that?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that."

"Good, the next thing I want you to do is eat these Power Bars," Harry lifted out two boxes of twenty-five bars. "They taste like crap but they are better than the slop they serve you in this place. I want you to eat at least ten of them a day. The potions only work if you consume a crap load of protein and carbs. I will be disappointed in you if I come to get you out of here in a few days, and you have a lot of these bars left, Okay?"

Getting a nod from Sirius, Harry put the boxes of Power Bars away, and pulled out a box of baby wipes. "This is no substitute for a real shower but with these you can at least feel a little more clean." Harry put the wipes back and pulled out a black canteen. "This is a CTD standard issue canteen that is always full of clean cold water. I want you to drink as much as you can. Basically for the next three to four days, until I spring you from this cell, I want you to do nothing but be an eating machine, we on the same page? What are you going to do for the next few days?"

"Take my potions, and eat the candy bars like a good little boy and try to stay out of trouble, mummy." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone.

"The fact that you're being a smart ass right now means that there's still some life in that skeleton body of yours. If you do as your told, when I spring you from here, and after you've had a shower, I will take you to the Lion's Den. How's that sound?" Sirius' eyes light up at the mention of visiting the best brothel in the magic world.

"You have yourself a deal, mister. I'll do as I'm told." Sirius said.

"Same old Sirius, he'll do anything for some strange" they both laughed at that. Harry said goodbye and smoke jumped out of the cell into the hallway in front of it. He shifted into his wolf, and took off down the hallway in search of the Lestrange's. He found them two cell blocks over. He shifted back to his human form, and pulled out his Berretta. He walked over to Bellatrix's cell door, and without saying a word put two rounds in her chest and one in her head. He repeated this act eight more times with the other Death Eaters in the cell block.

Harry then smoke jumped out of the prison to the back of the island. He pulled out his armory trunk, and expanded it. He rummaged around in it and came up with what looked like a flame thrower gun without the fuel tanks. He called his phoenixes to herd the Dementors into one big floating mass. Harry took steady aim, and unleashed dragon's breath from his flame thrower. It consumed the Dementors in seconds and one by one they exploded. After Harry made sure they were all dead he wrote a note to Madam Bones and sent it with Max saying they needed to send Aurors to guard the prisoners. He looked down at his watch and saw it was still only 4:30.

"Hah, that was fast. What else can I do? Oh, I know! I can question Snape." With that thought, Harry had Mindy flash him to the hallway outside of Snape's living quarters. He opened his armory trunk, and pulled out a blood rune activated silencing ward stone set, a little black medical bag, and four long zip ties. He smoke jumped into Snape's bedroom, and zip tied Snape to his bed. He didn't have to be too careful when doing this because Snape took a sleeping potion to fall asleep. He activated the ward stones in the four corners of the room and backhanded Snape as hard as he could without killing him. Snape jumped out of his sleep, and struggled against his bonds, until he spotted Harry standing over him.

"What is the meaning of this. You will release me immediately!" the potions master screeched.

"No, I won't. Not until I get the answers to the questions that have plagued me for forty years. Now we can do this the easy way which is I give you the truth serum and you answer my questions, or you can fight it, and I have to do this the old fashioned way. What will it be?" Harry asked.

"Fuck you! I will tell you nothing! Help! There's a mad man in here!" the greasy git screamed out.

"They can't hear you, Snape. No one can, there's a silencing ward up. So scream to your heart's content, but no one can hear you but me, and I like the sound of you scared." Harry said in a menacing tone as he swept all of the things off of Snape's nightstand except for the lamp. Harry started to pull things out of his bag, and put them on the nightstand, making sure that Snape saw what he pulled out. Harry found that for the less stubborn subjects all you really had to do was show them what you were going to use on them, and tell them the amount of pain it will cause, and they would talk, no torture necessary. Snape however was going to fight. So out came the tools. Harry pulled out an IV line, fifteen syringes, a hand held tazer, a scalpel, and an interrogation quill and paper. Harry grabbed Snape's arm and squeezed till the vein showed up. He then inserted the IV line, and taped it to his arm so it wouldn't come lose. He then held up a syringe and showed it to Snape. "I know that as a high ranking Death Eater you have been taught to resist Veritaserum, and because you have Occlumency training. You can resist the strongest stuff I have, but what you don't know is that the good stuff combined with physical pain will loosen your lips."

"Fuck you, you can't do that. The Aurors have rules against torture." Snape said with a smirk.

"Who said I was an Auror? Now on to the part I don't like to do, but for some odd reason, I'm good at." Harry picked up a syringe with clear liquid in it, and injected it in to the line. Within moments Snape's eyes glazed over. Harry started the recording quill and tested to see if Snape would cooperate "What did you do to get your dark mark?" Harry asked in an even, clear tone.

"I don't have a dark mark." The potions master choked out.

"Okay, I see you're a fighter. Let's see you fight this," Harry picked up a syringe with light red glowing stuff in it. When injected in to a subject it caused more pain than any one could imagine. Harry had to go through the interrogation resistance training, and knew the pain this would cause. He put half the syringe in the line, and instantly Snape started to writhe in pain. "Let try again, what did you do to get your dark mark?" Harry asked in his interrogation voice.

"I kidnapped a mudblood family of five, mother, father, two daughters 8 and 6, and a son 14. I raped the children and desiccated them alive for potion ingredients." Snape growled out.

Harry spent the next hour interrogating Snape, and what he found out made him sick. Snape raped every non-pureblood first year boy and girl in his house. He killed order members, and muggleborn's in Death Eater garb on the old man's orders. When Harry thought he could get no more useful information out of him he cut Snape's right hand free and handing him a blood quill. "If you sign this confession I will make the pain stop." Snape signed, and Harry pulled out his knife and slit the death eater's throat. Harry packed his gear and left the body and a copy if the interrogation transcript. He saw it was 5:45 AM, and the sun was starting to come out so he smoke jumped to Minerva's living room, and shifted into his wolf form. Harry laid down in front of the fire and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7: Foci and Furry Friends

**Title:** Master of War

 **Ships:** Old Harry/Minerva McG, Young Harmony

 **Rating:** M-Mature

 **Synopsis:** The war is over, the epilogue is well on its way but life doesn't always go the way you expect. Vampire Hybrid Harry travels from 2035 to 1987 to set not only his life right, but to save the world.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for all details including warnings and triggers. As always Harry and Co. aren't mine, nor is anything you recognize. All respect to the content owners, I just thought some of your ideas were cool and could fit.

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post, Life and Rules got in the way. Master is not dead, nor do I plan to abandon it, it's just Rules will take precedent because it's my original (ish) story. Thank you to all whom favorited and reviewed this story and an even bigger thank you to those of you still here patiently waiting. Also the next chapter of Rules will be started now that this is ready to go.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
' _Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_ ' - Thoughts  
" _ **Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

 **Chapter 7:** Foci and Furry Friends

Harry woke from his nap twenty minutes later by Minerva coming out of her bedroom in a pink silk teddy and fuzzy bunny slippers. Harry shifted back to human form, and gave a low whistle. Minerva snapped out of her early morning stupor, and jumped back into her room. She reappeared a minute later in a heavy tartan robe. She had a blush on face as she shuffled to the bathroom. She came out five minutes later. She walked over to wake little Harry up, and kicked the Harry in front of the fire as she walked past.

Harry laughed. "Forget you had guests Min?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Shut up you dog! Harry get up honey." she shook little Harry and as he came to he smiled up at Minerva.

"Hi aunt Min, did you sleep good? I'm hungry." little Harry said in one long mumbled line.

"That's the potions I gave you last night little man. For the next three days, you will be very hungry and eat like Dudley. It's okay, it will make you stronger but you will have to eat these protein bars so that you get some muscle mass back. It should fix your eyes by this afternoon. Here take your morning dose, and eat this protein bar. Then you can have breakfast the Great Hall." Harry handed little Harry a power bar, and a flask of potion as he walked by to get to the bathroom. He came out five minutes later in black slacks and a black silk dress shirt. He was also carrying two black robes over his arm. He walked over to little Harry and handed him a small black robe with the Potter crest on the right breast and dark gray trim. He pulled out a pants and shirt similar to his, and handed them to Minerva. "Min, can you shrink this down for the little man?"

Minerva looked at little Harry, and with a flick of her wand the clothes were smaller. She handed the pile to little Harry. "Now go, and get ready." Minerva said to the boy as he snacked on the last of his power bar.

"Okay aunt Min." Little Harry went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Min, are you ready for today? You are going to be called upon to be Headmistress at dinner tonight after the old fool is pronounced dead by the aurors. People will question, you are going to need answers. I also might have left a mess in Snape's rooms. But on the bright side he won't be around to contest you becoming headmistress." Harry ended in his best charming smile, but Minerva wasn't buying it.

"What did you do to Snape?" she asked in a long-suffering sigh.

"Well I got done with the jobs I had to do early, so I decided to get rid of the one Death Eater in the castle. I questioned him, and there is a copy of the interrogation with the body. So when he is found, all you have to do is call the Aurors." Harry said in a tone of voice that suggested there could have been a 'you're welcome' tacked on at the end.

"Fine, I'm going to change. If they come to tell me that Albus is dead before I come out just tell them I am getting ready, and try not to kill them too. I can't afford to look for too many replacements all at once. Can you do that?" she asked in her 'I'm talking to a first year' voice.

"Yes Min." Harry said like a little kid. With that, she stormed off to her room to change. A minute later Little Harry came out of the bathroom, and took a seat next to his uncle. Harry turned to his younger counterpart, and handed him a small 30-page book on wand care and handling. "If you read this book, and pass the quiz at the end of the last chapter then tonight we can make you a custom wand. How does that sound to you?"

"Great Uncle Harry." Little Harry started on the book right away, and he was three pages into it when there was a loud banging on the apartment door. Harry got up and answered the door to find Professor Filius Flitwick and Poppy on the other side. They both looked confused at seeing him at the door.

"I'm sorry but do you know where Minerva is?" asked Filius

"She's getting ready, would you like to come in?" asked Harry swinging the door open wider. The two stepped in and walked over to the two chairs by the fireplace. "I'm Harold Potter by the way. I'm James' older squib brother, and you both know Harry, James and Lily's boy. Harry say hello to Professor Flitwick and your Godmother Poppy." Little Harry looked up from his book to greet them but froze when he heard that last bit. He looked at the lady in the old fashioned nurses uniform. He put his book down and walked over to Poppy.

"Hi, I'm Harry. You're my Godmother?" At Poppy's teary-eyed nod, Harry launched himself into her arms for a big hug.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" asked Poppy

"That would be my doing. I just got off a tour of duty with the SAS, and I went to see him. He was being abused by Lily's sister so I had them arrested, and took custody of Harry." Harry answered. Just then Minerva's bedroom door opened and she came out wearing a strict dark green robe with her hair pulled up in a tight bun, and her witches' hat on.

Minerva looked at the two other guests that showed up while she was getting ready. "Filius, Poppy what's going on."

Flitwick answered because Poppy was busy talking to little Harry. "Minerva, Albus is dead. He must have died from the coma he fell into after the Event. This makes you acting headmistress. Min, what are we going to do?!" the little professor asked in a panic.

"We will go down, and have breakfast in the great hall, after that we will cancel classes for the morning and the professors will gather to discuss what to do next." They agreed and they all walked down to the great hall. As they walked to the head table older Harry saw a girl with bright pink hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. He made a beeline for her with little Harry. When they came up behind her she turned around.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I think you can. Harry, this is your cousin of sorts, little Dora Tonks. Tonks I would like to introduce you to your cousin, Sirius' Godson, Harry Potter. Maybe he could sit with you, and eat with kids his own age, instead of up at the stuffy staff table. What do you say?"

"Yeah! He can stay. So you're Harry Potter? For some reason I thought you'd be taller." she said. Harry laughed, and spotted another face at the Gryffindor table. This one belonging to Percy Wesley, he walked over and took a seat next to him.

Harry offered his hand. "You must be a Weasley, there's only one family with that shade of hair."

"Yes, my name is Percy. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" asked the young Weasley.

"Not at all, my names Harold Potter. My little brother knew your father; they fought alongside each other in the war. He said that your father was a right honorable man. So you're a what, first year?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I'm a second year." said the pompous young man.

Harry spotted the rats head peeking out from the boys pocket to see Harry. "Is that your pet rat?" Harry asked.

Percy pulled the rat from his pocket and held it out to show Harry. "I have a rat named Scabbers." Harry thought BINGO.

"Cool, can I hold him?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Percy said as he handed the Death Eater over. Harry held the rat up and Hedwig flashed in grabbed the rat in her talons, and flashed out of the great hall to Reaper in Croaker's office.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a smile. Hedwig landed on Algernon's desk dropping the rat in front of her. When the rat tried to run Hedwig bit his tail and dragged him back. She locked eyes with the unspeakable and he got the words: traitor, wizard, check, and holding cell. He pulled out his wand waved it at the rat and his eyes lit up. "Wow, he's supposed to be dead! We have some questions for you, and a nice, un-escapable cell. You're in the most secure place in the ministry, my friend, and I think this beautiful phoenix is going to watch you for a while." Algernon said with a smile as the rat whined.

Back at the great hall Harry and Percy sat shocked still looking at Harry's out stretched hand. "Oh my! Hedwig never takes people's pets, she usually hunts outside. Percy, I am so sorry. How can I make this up to you? How about I pay you for the rat and I'll buy you another pet? I think a hundred galleons should cover your old pet don't you?" Harry asked as he pulled out a money bag and dumped out gold coins. Percy just nodded his head but his eyes stayed locked on to the pile of gold coins on the table. "I'm taking my nephew to the pet shop in the Alley today. I can pick up any pet you want. Do you want another rat?" Harry asked as he put the gold back in to the bag and handed it to the boy.

"Ha? Oh yeah… no I don't want another rat. Can I have an owl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I can pick up an owl for you." Harry said with a smile.

"That would be great thank you Mr. Potter." Percy said excitedly.

"Call me Harry, now what type of owl would you like?" Harry asked.

"The eagle owls are cool. They look so regal." Percy said.

"Then it's an eagle owl for your rat. I will see you later with your new bird. " Harry said his goodbyes and walked to the staff table sitting in the seat next to Min.

"So you want Harry to know his cousin?" Minerva asked as she pointed to little Harry sitting next to Tonks.

"Yeah, I think that having a girl that Harry can look to for big sister advice is a good thing. I also think that having someone with her sense of humor in all situations is important. Besides when I get Sirius out of jail in a few days, I want them to be a part of his life. It will do the old dog good to know that his Godson and his cousin are getting along." Harry said as he put some eggs and bacon on his plate.

After breakfast the two Harry's had Max flash them to Diagon Alley, where they spent half the day shopping for magical clothes and toys. They hit Madam Malkin's for robes and formal wear. They stopped at Zonko's for joke items. They hit a leather shop to get little Harry a cool dragon hide jacket, and boots. They even went to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a kid's broom so little Harry could learn to fly on a broom that was restricted in the height and speed it could achieve. Little Harry was curious as to why his uncle didn't get him a big kid's broom, so he asked his uncle.

"Little man if I get you a big kids broom your aunt Min will kill me. It's too fast, and you're not big enough to have a big broom. Your aunt Poppy is good at putting people back together, but I don't think she would like to reassemble you. So we'll get this broom, and when you're older we can get you a top of the line racing broom. How's that sound?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Cool Uncle Harry, are you going to teach me to fly?" little Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, if the weather is good tomorrow I can take you up on my custom broom first, then I can show you the ropes." Harry said.

Later in the day, they bumped into Narcissa and Draco coming out of a toyshop as they were going in. Harry walked up to Narcissa and rolled her with his eyes.

"Hello Cissy, it's good to see you. How about we let Draco show Harry around the toy shop while we have a quick word, what do you say?" Harry asked is an even tone.

"Yes, Draco, show Harry the store while we talk." Narcissa said in a far away tone.

"Hi, my name is Draco." the blond boy said.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." little Harry said as the two boys walked into the store Harry and Draco shook hands, and older Harry and Narcissa took a seat on a bench outside of the shop.

"My blood is as black as the night sky but my heart is as pure as the north star." Intoned Harry.

"How dare you make a mockery of my family motto. My Heart is as black as the night sky, but my blood is as pure as the north star." the blond woman said hotly."

"It wasn't 75 years ago. Before Worgena Black supported Grindalwald's rise to power, and sullying the name of the once proud and honorable house." Harry said in disgust.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly.

"I hold the title of Lord Black for the next few days until Sirius can be freed from his cell.", replied Harry showing her the Head of House ring on his left hand. When she saw the ring Narcissa's whole demeanor changed, she was bowing over the ring and crying.

"Please my lord, help me. My husband is an evil man, and I have been locked in my rooms from the day I was married off to him. The only time I am let out is for special occasions to be Lucius' trophy wife, or like today. I was let out to take Draco to the toy shop for his birthday.", she said in tears.

"Does your husband ever hurt you or your son?" Harry asked in shock, he never heard this before. He needed to look in to her file after this.

"Yes." she said.  
"How?" Harry asked.

"He beats me, and curses me until I do what he says, and he forces himself on me. After this week, he's planning to take my son away from me so he can "train him to be a man". He will turn my sweet little boy into a monster just like him; please you have to help me. Take Draco away with you.", she pleaded.

"Do you want out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can't get out of my marriage." she said in a resigned tone.

"Yes you can, but your husband has to die. How would you feel about that?" Harry asked.

"I would feel nothing. I hate him, and he wants to start poisoning my son to be like him." at this Harry turned the rolling truth stare down.

"Soon there's going to be a big scare in the Death Eater ranks. One of their own will be captured and questioned, and another will be found murdered in his bed. They will hold a meeting about it. Not every top ranking Death Eater will be there, but a lot will. It will most likely happen at your house. When it does, I want you to get your son to your bedroom, and call for Max. A phoenix will come and take you to safety. I will take care of the meeting." Harry told her.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you! Why did I even tell you that stuff?" she asked in confusion.

"You can trust me because I am doing this for Sirius. Soon I will get him out of Azkaban, and he will bring you back into the Black family. However, until then you will have to trust me. Remember when Lucius has a big gathering of his 'friends' get your son and call for Max, but if at any time you think you might be in trouble, or if you think, he will hurt you or Draco. Call for Max and you're out of there." Harry said.

"I don't even know your name, or who you are."

"My names Harold, and I am a friend of Sirius Black. I will do all in my power to restore the Black name. Be ready for when the meeting is called." With that, they stood up from the bench and went inside the toyshop to find the two boys.

After buying some toys and games from the toy shop the two Harrys walked to the last stop on the list of shops in the alley. The pet store filled with cages, and the sound of all kind of animals.

"Look around little man, and see what you like. Don't worry about an owl as you'll be introduced to a phoenix later, but any other animal in the shop you can have." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you Uncle Harry!" with that little Harry went off to look at all the animals.

Older Harry walked over to the owls and found a regal looking eagle owl. "Hello my feathered friend. How would you like to get out of here?" the owl nodded. "Okay, you will be given to a good, if a bit self centered, lad. Do you think you can keep him in line?" Again, the owl nodded. Harry laughed and took the cage up to the front counter he met little Harry at the counter standing next to a big dark brown dog. "That's a big dog for such a little man. Are you sure you want such a big dog?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes Uncle Harry. You said I could have any animal in the store." little Harry reminded him.

"That I did. Fine but you get to tell your aunt Min." Harry turned to the girl behind the counter "What is it, and is it house broken." Harry asked with his charming smile.

"She is named Avalon, and she is a six month old boarhound puppy. Not only is she housebroken, but also she is fully trained as a guard dog. She is a purebred hound, and very good with kids and other pets. The owner will be sorry to hear that she was sold, she watched over the store at night.", the girl behind the counter said.

"We will take the dog and this owl, and a big bag of owl treats. Harry did you pick out a dog collar and a leash?" Harry asked.

"Yes Uncle Harry. This big pink spiked one, all it needs is a name tag." little Harry said holding up a big dog collar.

Harry paid for the pets and they left the store. Harry called for Hedwig to flash them to Minerva's rooms where they dropped of all of their shopping bags off. Then the two Harrys and Ava walked down to lunch. When they got to the great hall, Harry put the owl cage in front of Percy. Little Harry showed off Ava to his new friends that he made that morning.

Harry took a seat next to Minerva. "Did the Aurors take the two bodies away?" he asked softly.

"Yes, and we are going to make the announcements at dinner." she replied.

"Did Amelia look mad about Snape?" Harry asked.

"At first she did, and then she found the interrogation transcript. I can't believe Albus let a child rapist into a school full of children. If I had known I would have gutted him." Minerva said as she gripped her steak knife with white knuckles.

"I'm going to get little Harry some muggle clothes at Harrods, we should be back before dinner. Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"No, I have some muggle clothes that I wear when I go tell parents their children are magical." Minerva said.

"Talking about the Muggleborn visits reminded me that we have to make one of those visits soon. We need to invite the Grangers to the Meeting on Sunday." Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"How am I supposed go to a visit to the Granger's house when I have to teach class and run this school. Something Albus must have never done because there is a mountain of paperwork upstairs that needs to be completed. Not to mention the fact that I have to find a potions professor to replace the one you killed." Minerva grumbled.

"You don't have to worry about teachers. I know who can fill the open positions in the staff, and you can fire Binns, and Coleman, the fake that's teaching DADA, but it will take me until next week to get them here." Harry said as he looked at the slim wizard sitting at the other end of the staff table.

"What do you mean replacement teachers, do I even know them? Are they even qualified?" Minerva asked in exasperation.

"Aside from you they are all better than the teachers you had. So don't worry about classes this week. Tell the students that they have this week off to mourn the passing of a "great man". Next week this school will be back on track, but it will take every major player coming to the meeting to make it happen." Harry said as he cut his lamb chop.

"Well I guess that a week off won't kill anyone, and with all the funeral preparations going on and the funeral on Wednesday… Okay, I'll cancel class for the rest of the week, but you better have good teachers by next week." she said in her most intimidating vice. Had Harry still been a student and not a full grown killing machine he thought he might be scared, but as he sat there with her giving him the stern gaze he had to control his urge to laugh.

"It is high up on my To-Do list. Right after I take little Harry for muggle clothes and hand out invitations to the meeting on Sunday." Harry said. After they ate a nice lunch, the two Harrys headed off to Harrods.

Later that night when dinner was winding down Minerva stood up and got everyone's attention. "Last night Professor Dumbledore passed away in his sleep at the age of 149." she paused and waited for the hall to settle down. "I will be taking over as Headmistress, and my first order of business is to cancel class for the remainder of the week." This statement was met by cheering. She raised her hands and the hall got quiet again. "The service for the late Headmaster will be held here at Hogwarts on Wednesday. That is all." she sat down.

"Good first speech as Headmistress, Min." said Harry as he rubbed her visibly shaking hand.

"It's a lot harder to address the whole hall from up here. Albus made it look so easy.", she said as she took a drink from her goblet.

"That's because you're not an attention whore like he was." Harry said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right.", replied Minerva, through her laughter.

After dinner, the two Harrys and Minerva headed up to her apartment to relax. When they walked into the living room, Minerva saw all of the bags and packages piled up on the couches.

"Harold, where are we going to put all this stuff?" asked Minerva sarcastically while looking over the big pile of bags.

"I knew I forgot to get a trunk for him. Oh well, I'll give him a CTD trunk. Hold on I'll go get it. Harry said as he opened the war chest to the compartment with the armor and climbed down the ladder. Little Harry, Ava, and Minerva watched from up top as Harry moved some trunks and crates around until he found a trunk labeled "Trunks". He opened it, and inside were what looked like black matchboxes. He pocketed one and put the crates back. When Harry got out of the War Chest, he shrunk it down and put it away. He put the matchbox on the ground and tapped it with his wand. It expanded to a twin of the black Armory trunk Harry used.

"This is a standard issue Armory trunk used by CTD, it has a two times expansion charm on the inside and a hand print activated locking charm. Little Man I want you to put your hand on the lid of the trunk and say scan." Little Harry did this and the lid glowed red for a second and then the lid popped open. Older Harry lifted the lid and said. "Now if you want to let other people open your trunk all you have to do is have them put their hand on the inside of the lid and then you say authorized" Little Harry let Harry and Minerva in to his trunk. "Now when you want to shrink it down all you have to do is touch the side of the trunk and it will shrink. But before we do that lets pack all of your things in it first." Harry said.

"Allow me. Pack!", Minerva intoned, and with a wave of her wand all of the packages arranged themselves in the trunk.

"Wow! Aunt Min that was cool. Will you teach me to do that?" little Harry asked.

"Did you finish the book on wand care yet?" Minerva asked.

"Yep, I just finished it at dinner and I borrowed a quill from Dora to answer the questions in the back, see." Harry showed his aunt Min his book. Minerva looked it over and nodded.

"He got them all right, I guess that means that he gets a wand." ,she said with a shrug.

"Cool! I get a wand? Do I uncle Harry?" asked a bouncing little Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you can have a wand if you only practice the spells in your beginners' spell book and only in the presence of someone older than you." Harry said to the hyperactive little boy.

"Okay uncle Harry." little Harry said.

Older Harry pulled out the War Chest again and opened the third compartment with the shrunken Armory trunks full of Weapons. He started pulling out matchboxes until he found a Matchbox that was red, he set that one aside and put the others back. He then expanded the red trunk and opened the lid. He pulled out a tape measure and had Minerva tap it with her wand and say, "start". The tape measure started to do it's job, it measured Harry all over the place, his arm length, his inseam, his torso, his full height. When it started to measure the space between his eyes, Harry asked Minerva to say stop. He then had her tell the tape measure to give them a length for the wand. The number 7.25 showed up on the back of the tape. Harry rolled the tape up and put it away, he then pulled out what looked like a shoebox full of black and gray-checkered tubes. He put five of the same length, but different widths on the coffee table in front of him. They ranged in thickness from a pencil thin one to one the circumference of a nickel. He then set the box to the side, and pulled out five shoe boxes and put them in front of little Harry.

"Little man I want you to put your hand on each of the boxes and tell me when you feel something." little Harry put his hand on each box, but when he got to the last box his eyes got bigger. Harry put away the other boxes, and opened the one Harry stopped on. "Phoenix feathers. Harry I want you to touch each one and tell me when you feel something." little Harry touched each one and said he felt something from all of them but the half-black and red feather felt the strongest. Harry pulled it out of the box and set it on the table. "This tail feather is from Marc, Hedwig's son. He is a strong and powerful phoenix." Harry said.

"Cool." breathed little Harry.

Harry put the boxes and all but second to the biggest wand blank away. He then pulled out a test tube rack full of tubes containing different liquids. "Same as before tell me when you feel the connection." Little Harry touched each vial but stopped on one full of red liquid. Harry pulled it from the rack and put the rest away. He read the label and shook his head. "It's my blood. I should have known he would have the same combination as my wand. I have the same thing except I have a tail feather from Hedwig." Harry unscrewed the back of the carbon fiber wand body and inserted the tail feather into the wand. He uncorked the vial, and poured the blood in next. He then secured the back on the wand and took out his knife. "The last step is to activate the wand and that requires some of your blood Harry, hold out your hand and I'll draw some of your blood." Little Harry put his shaky little hand in his uncle's big paw, and older Harry cut the pad of little Harry's thumb. Older Harry then ran the wand over the cut and it glowed bright red for a moment then faded. Harry told Minerva to close the cut and Harry put the now completed wand into little Harry's newly healed hand.

"Harry I want you to stick out your wand straight in front of you and say the word "Lumos"." Harry said.

"Okay, Lumos!" the light that was pouring out of the tip of the wand was so bright that the occupants of the room found themselves blinded for a moment.

"Say Nox!" yelled out Harry.

"NOX!" the light faded and every one was blinking. "That sure was bright. Was it supposed to be that bright Uncle Harry?" little Harry asked as he stared at his new wand in awe.

"No little man, I don't think it was supposed to be that bright. How about you hold off on any new spells for now Harry. At least until you can learn to bring the power down about ten notches, okay?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Okay" said the stunned little boy.

"All right it's almost eleven o'clock. Let's get to bed, everyone.", said Minerva

"Yeah, it's getting late and there is a lot to do tomorrow. Why don't you change into some PJ's and your aunt Min will make your bed."

"Okay Uncle Harry!" said an excited little Harry as he took some clothes to the bathroom to change. Minerva turned the couch into a bed again and Harry got out the potions that little Harry had to take that night. They all settled in for bed by eleven; Minerva in her room, little Harry on his converted couch and Harry in his wolf form on the floor next to Avalon in front of the fireplace.


End file.
